Begin Again
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: Sequel to my fic, NEVER SAY GOODBYE. The sarcastic, witty, and sometimes impatient Aimee Morgan finds herself aboard the Jolly Roger, where she meets the stubborn and heartbroken James Hook, a teenage pirate who is looking for new adventures.
1. Destiny

**Author Note: **Hey guys! I thought it would be a while before I started writing this story, but I just couldn't help myself. I've been getting really excited about this story – the sequel to _Never Say Goodbye_ – for a while now, and the more I brainstorm, the more eager I get! Yay for a quick comeback. Most of this story will be in first person, but this first chapter is special (and extremely short). I hope it isn't too confusing.

For those of you who didn't read my first Peter Pan fic, _Never Say Goodbye_, I strongly suggest you read it first. If you don't plan on reading it – let me just catch you up (WARNING: Spoiler alert! Don't read this part if you plan on reading the first story). It's all about this girl, Jenna Parker, whose great-grandmother was Wendy Darling. Basically, history repeats itself when Peter Pan whisks Jenna off to Neverland. She becomes a mother to the new Lost Boys, and finds herself falling for Peter. In the middle of all this, she meets the son of the late Captain Hook, named James, and becomes involved with him as well. In the end, she returns to her hometown in Florida, writes a best-selling novel entitled _Adventures in Neverland_, and grows up. In the end, Peter pronounces his love for her and decides to grow up as well. Meanwhile, James remains in Neverland, heartbroken and depressed. The story is a lot better than the summary- trust me- this is just the horrible abbreviated version.

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! I'm really excited about this.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The young pirate stood alone on deck, breathing in the salty sea air. He and his men had been anchored here for a while now, back in the place where it all began... the adventure, the discovery, the romance…

So much had changed since then. He had discovered remnants of his late father's life – a diary, among others – and he had finally acquired a crew of his own. He had even, at one point, nearly been married…

_Damn that Peter Pan, _the boy thought to himself bitterly, even though he and Pan had reconciled since then. _If only she didn't love him…_

But alas, she did, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. She had left him, gone home, and grown up.

He tried to move on, he really did. The night after her departure, he had embarked on his own adventure, visiting all the lands they had planned on visiting together, and meeting new girls in those lands. Of course, any of them would have made decent wives and could provide him with the heir he was expected to have.

But he always found flaws in these girls, flaws that he simply could not avoid – mainly, the fact that not one of them was Jenna Parker.

He had read her book more times than he could count; it was the only connection he had to her now. She had given it to Peter long ago, but Peter had brought it to him as a parting gift before leaving for the last time. He constantly found himself opening it up to the inside cover, just so that he could read the dedication Jenna had written.

_I'll never forget you,_ it read in her clear, flawless manuscript. _Love, Jenna._

He knew the dedication was not for him, and while it initially upset him, eventually it brought him comfort. He tried to imagine that she was referring to him as well, that she vowed never to forget him, that she was giving her love to _him_.

He remembered some of her last words to him, that day she left him at the altar. They had pierced him like a sword, one whose blade had been sharpened specifically for the occasion, and they never managed to escape him, even after all this time.

_I'm not your destiny,_ her voice rang in his ears, and the young pirate knew that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	2. Ordinary Day

**Author Note:** I decided to post another chapter tonight because I wanted to really get started with the story! From here on, things will be in first person. As for the main character's name, I ended up coming up with one on my own, but I wanted to thank everyone who helped me out with suggestions. You all rock! They definitely gave me ideas; I'm crediting "Noelle" to _AkemixHanako_ right now. Get excited… you'll get to see a very special cameo in this chapter! This takes place about five years after NSG ends, btw.

I hope you enjoy! Leave a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Every Monday through Friday, my worst enemy is my alarm clock.

It's blaring now, clearly pissed that I've pressed the snooze button twice already. I've already tried covering my head with my pillow so that I won't be able to hear it, but so far all that's done is make my neck uncomfortable. Finally, I mutter a few expletives before finally sitting upright and turning the thing off properly.

I sigh. Mornings aren't exactly my favorite time of day.

I stand up slowly, turning on the lamp on my nightstand and wincing as the dim light pours into the room. _TGIF, _I remind myself as I hobble over to my closet. Maybe I'll wear something decent today.

Finally, I settle on my favorite jeans and this black three-quarter length that Nick Owens always tells me I look good in. I smile to myself, even though it's way too early to show any kind of emotion. Then again, Nick kind of does that to me.

I smile again. Nick's kind of like the _anti_-high-school boyfriend, really. He's not the kind of guy you'd find in the stands at a pep rally or football game, but more the guy who's smoking behind the bleachers. We met last month at the 7-11; I was picking up junk food while my sister Hannah's car was filling up with gas, and he was talking to his friend who worked there.

I turned to look at him and told him I liked the band on his shirt. He told me he liked Cheez Its, which I was on the verge of buying. From then on, I knew it was meant to be.

Okay, so maybe not "meant to be," but I was definitely into in him. I mean, when you _look_ at him, he's got that hot bad-boy vibe that every girl seems to fall for. That's why most girls, when they see us together now, tend to hate me on principle. It's cute, actually, because for a couple of weeks I was the target of more whispers and glares than anyone else in my homeroom. Since then most people moved on, decided to hate the new girl who used to date Zac Efron or some teenybopper, and forgotten that I'm the girlfriend of the cute delinquent.

By now, I've made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Dad's already down there, halfway through his Sudoku game, and Harper's in her highchair, eating whatever it is that kids her age eat.

"Hey, Dad," I greet him, wondering if he'll bother to look up from that stupid puzzle. Honestly, Sudoku's great for nerds who aren't into the whole "social interaction" thing, but to say it's not my cup of tea is a total understatement. Mostly, I hate the zombie it's turned my dad into.

"Aimee," he nods in greeting, before turning back to his puzzle.

I shrug as I head over to the pantry, pulling out a box of Frosted Flakes and a carton of milk. I pour my cereal and take a seat at the table, where I force down my breakfast and amusedly watch Harper fight with her spoon.

"Harper," I tell my toddler of a sister, "what did that spoon ever do to you?"

Harper giggles, flicking a spoonful of baby food at my dad. It lands in the middle of his puzzle.

He looks up, frustration lining his face. "Why do you always have to instigate her?" he asks, getting up to throw out the gooey paper. I can practically read his thoughts. They're practically written on his face: _So much for a perfect game_.

I roll my eyes. "Chill out!" I insist, annoyed that he would even think to blame me for something like that. "I didn't tell her to do it, okay?"

Dad readjusts his glasses, and frowns at me. He should be glaring, but his eyes show no emotion – and they really haven't, not since he and Mom divorced years ago. Not even my adorable, Gerber-flinging sister or Carol, my emotionally unstable stepmother, have been able to bring back that ability to feel, well, anything.

"Don't be a smart aleck," he tells me finally, giving up. "Go get ready for school."

I shrug, taking a final bite of cereal and heading to the bathroom for some final adjustments. I brush my teeth, fix my hair, set up some heavy eyeliner… and my morning is complete. Pulling on a pair of Converse, I grab my backpack and cell phone, and hurry out the door.

I make my way down to the end of the driveway, where I wait for Nick to arrive. Ever since we started going out, he's picked me up for school (which usually he cuts, but at least I get a ride to school) in his old pickup truck. It's a piece of crap at this point, but hey – when you're broke and in high school, you do what you can to get around. In his case, he's a misfit working at an office supply store so he can pay for the cheapest car he could get.

In the middle of checking my text messages, I hear footsteps beside me, and I turn to see my pregnant neighbor making her way down her driveway next door, papers in hand. She places them in the mailbox, and then turns to me.

"Morning, Aimee," she greets me warmly. "Waiting for the boyfriend?"

I nod. "Hey, Jenna," I reply, grinning. "Look at you… you're so…" I wrack my brain for a good word, but nothing comes to mind. "Pregnant."

She laughs, rubbing her stomach. It's funny… Jenna Brooks is this petite little thing, but she's _so_ pregnant right now. I guess it's about time; she and her husband Pete have wanted kids around for a while now.

"I'm eight months now," she tells me. "Can you believe it?"

I can't. I've known Jenna Brooks for years now, since the days when she was just Jenna Parker – she and my older sister, Hannah, were actually roommates in college – and it's weird to think that soon, she's going to be a _mom_. I mean, I guess she's had other adult accomplishments and such – college, getting married, writing books…

Her debut book is actually my favorite of hers; I used to read it all the time when it first came out. It's called _Adventures in Neverland_, and it's about this girl Noelle who gets whisked away to this place called Neverland by some flying boy named Peter Pan who never grows up. I guess you have to read it to really understand, but still. It's pretty awesome, the way she came up with Neverland like that. Movie execs seemed to think so too, because they made a movie based off her book about a year ago and it won a bunch of awards, too. Since then, she wrote a prequel about Noelle's great grandmother in Neverland like a hundred years ago, as well as a bunch of other books that did pretty well. But none can top _Adventures in Neverland_; anyone who tells you otherwise is probably lying.

"Have you thought of names?" I ask her, snapping back into focus.

She smiles. "Peter and I really like the name Wendy for a girl," she says. "But we don't know the sex of the baby yet. What do you think?"

It takes me a minute before I realize that she's asking me what I think of the name, not whether I think she's having a boy or girl. "I like it," I tell her honestly. The name seems to fit perfectly, even though I've never really thought of it before. "What about if it's a boy?"

Her features soften. "James," she tells me. She looks like she's about to say more, when suddenly we see a familiar pickup truck whizzing around the corner. "I'd better go … Peter wants me resting inside as much as possible. If he finds me out here, I'm dead. See you later, Aim."

"Later, Jenna," I call, and the pickup comes to a screeching halt. The windows open, and some indistinguishable screamo music is playing. I climb in.

"Hey," Nick greets me in that oh-so-eloquent manner of his.

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Hey yourself," I reply, leaning in to turn down the radio volume slightly. "What's this?"

"The music?" He shrugs. "It's actually a demo. Rob's band got studio time last week… this is some of their stuff."

I raise an eyebrow. "Rob?" I ask. "Who's Rob?"

"Rob," Nick repeats. "You know Rob. He had that bonfire a few weeks ago?"

Remembering vaguely, I nod. "That's cool, I guess," I say. "They're not that bad."

We drive the rest of the way in silence, with Nick focusing on the road and Rob's demo music, and me listening to _good_ music on my iPod instead.

We finally pull into the senior parking lot and snag our usual spot. We climb out of the truck, and Nick meets me outside the passenger door.

"Hey," he greets me again, pulling me in close.

I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey."

He leans and kisses me on the lips, but draws back before anything goes further. "Are you sure you're up for class today?" he asks. "Because I can think of about a million other things we could be doing right now…"

I laugh. "Like what?" I reply, even though I know exactly what he's implying. "Robbing banks? Sneaking fugitives over the border? Because that stuff is getting kind of old."

Nick smirks at the idea, as he pulls me in closer and kisses me again, this time a long, full kiss.

_He is _so_ good, _I think to myself.

As he pulls back, he actually smiles. "You look good in that shirt," he tells me as I let go.

"I know," I respond, laughing as I begin to head toward the school.

It's just another typical day, really.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I'd love to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, The Consequences of Love, _and_jewelofthedawn_ for their reviews on Chapter 1. Rock on!


	3. A Change of Pace

**Author Note:** I want to thank everyone who came back and read the story so far! Aimee's character is a lot of fun to write because she's so candid. It's cool to have a character so… different… from Jenna Parker, you know? I mean, Jenna was awesome to write about, but she could be a tad "perfect" sometimes, and I definitely wanted the lead for this story to be kind of her opposite. I hope you guys liked her and the story so far! By the way, I'm planning to write another chapter from James' perspective… but not yet. I know this chapter and possibly at least the next will detract from the original and from the prequel but it will all tie together eventually, trust me. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The bell rings right as I'm walking in to my U.S. Government class. Mr. Sanders, already standing at his podium, stares me down as I make my way to my seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Morgan," he says, in that awful, facetious but condescending way that teachers often talk. I can feel his disapproval burning into my soul. "What kept you?"

I grin. "Oh, my usual," I tell him. "Saving kittens in trees, feeding the homeless at the soup kitchen, helping old people cross the street. Just exercising my regular hospitality, I guess." I hear a few scattered snickers in the room.

Sanders glares at me. "This is your third tardy this week, Miss Morgan," he continues. "I hope you realize you're on thin ice."

The rest of the class turns to me for a response. I want to say something witty, really get Sanders going, but I decide that it's a Friday and therefore I'm not in the mood for detention. I bite my tongue.

Sanders launches into his lecture. I'm just about ready to fall asleep when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I notice Patrick – this kid I sometimes play Hangman with when class gets really boring – holding out a folded slip of paper with my name on it.

I shrug and take the note from him, wondering why anyone would have sent it. Note passing is so 1990's; besides, I'm pretty much the queen of in-class texting.

_Whatever_, I think to myself, slowly unfolding the paper. Everything is written in bright pink gel pen, with bubbly cursive handwriting and hearts over all the I's.

_Having a party tonight,_ the note reads_. You should totally come. I miss you! You can even bring Nick if you want. - Bridget._

I turn a few rows to my right, where I see Bridget Powers pretending to take notes with that fluffy pink pen of hers. She twirls a platinum blonde curl and gazes ahead at Joey Thomas, this reasonably good-looking quarterback she's had her eye on for a while now.

Bridget is basically my polar opposite, but we used to be friends. Before my parents divorced, we were actually inseparable – then again, that was freshman year, and a lot has changed since then. We're seniors now, and to say the least, we've taken different paths. Over the years, she's gotten by as this pretty, perfect cheerleader in all the honor societies at school, and I've… well… just gotten by. Her ideal boyfriend was just signed to a college football team a few weeks ago and wants to major in sports medicine, and mine has no major goals, except to get out of this town and not end up in jail.

So you can imagine my surprise when Bridget invites me to her party. I mean, we barely even talk anymore. The last time we spoke was maybe a month ago, when we ran into each other in the bathroom during lunch, and she told me I should be careful with Nick – that she'd heard things about him and that I had better watch out in case any of them were true. It was all I could do to keep from laughing. I merely smiled and thanked her for the warning.

I reread the note, still sprawled out in front of me. I miss you. I sigh. Despite our differences, I miss her too. I miss a lot of my old friends, actually. Ever since Nick and I started going out, we've spent so much time together and with _his_ friends that I've kind of been isolated from the rest of the world.

I pull out my pen and write my reply underneath Bridget's invitation.

_Thanks for the invite. Maybe we'll be there. – Aimee_

After three more torturous classes, the bell finally rings for lunch. I head out to the parking lot, where Nick waits for me with the McDonald's kids' meal he knows I love.

"I see we're dining in style today," I say, grateful that I won't have to rely on the vending machines today, since I forgot to pack a lunch this morning.

"What would you do without me?" Nick replies, cracking a genuine smile for what seems like the first time in forever.

We sit in the back of his truck and dive into our lunches. I tell him about some kid who started crying in the middle of reading poetry in English, and he tells me about what a waste school really is and how we should just get out of here and _do_ something.

I always feel awkward when Nick says that. I guess I'm not into the whole "high school" thing, but when you take away all of the stupid teachers and the piles of homework and crack-of-dawn hours, I really don't hate it here. Nick wants to move away as fast as he can, just get some kind of job where he can get by and then see where he ends up from there. Call me crazy, but I just don't want that. When he talks about it, I usually end up making some kind of joke or just ignoring him altogether.

"Speaking of doing something," I say finally, snapping back into focus, "what are you doing tonight?"

"You," he replies in that cocky way that also makes me feel awkward.

"Don't be such an ass," I tell him, smacking his arm. "I'm serious."

His smirk disappears, as he bites into a French fry somewhat pensively. "I don't know," he says. "Dave's out of town this week. We can hang out at the apartment?"

Nick has this older brother, Dave, who goes out of town _all the time_. At first I used to wonder where he went, since he was gone so much, but at this point I just accept it as fact. He has an apartment about ten minutes away from where we live, so he lets Nick crash there with friends pretty much whenever he wants. It's a cool set-up, but tonight I really don't want the solitude.

"I was thinking we could go out instead," I suggest, taking the last bite of my burger. "There's this party tonight at Bridget's, and…"

"Bridget _Powers_?" Nick rolls his eyes at the thought. "That little cheerleader? You're not even friends with her anymore, are you?" He crosses his arms. "You hate those snobs."

"No, I don't!" I protest in defense, shaking my head. "I just thought it would be cool to hang out with, you know, other people."

Nick sighs. "We hang out with other people all the time," he says. "What about Rob and them?"

I shrug. It's obvious we're not going to that party, and it doesn't really matter anyway. It's not like I _needed_ the change. "Apartment sounds fine," I tell him finally, somewhat defeated. "Pick me up at seven?"

He nods just as the bell rings. I grab my bag and jump out of the truck, a part of me wondering why I'm not really looking forward to my Friday night anymore.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** Props to my homies – _NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, The Consequences of Love, be-loved-and-loved-in-return, Yuki Asao, -polishh, TicTac, Purple Shamrock 17, Blackcat69, duckmasta2020, cam-is-hot, AkemixHanako, SuperWafer, _and _Curry Curran_ – for the awesome reviews. Hope you keep them coming and enjoy!


	4. Through The Glass

**Author Note:** Hey… I just want to thank everyone again for all the positive feedback. I'm having a lot of fun with this sequel and I'm glad you are too. This chapter is going to be another from James' POV (but third person) – I decided those are going to come up somewhat frequently because as much as I love writing as Aimee, writing as James reminds me of all the happy memories of _Never Say Goodbye_. It might be short, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Night had fallen once again, and like the nights before, the young pirate could not sleep. Tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he finally gave up and arose from his bed.

_What I'd give for just one full night of sleep,_ he thought to himself bitterly. Sighing, he picked up the sapphire ring that lay on his night table. It had been there ever since the night Jenna left, however long ago that was, and still – in James' eyes – did not hold a candle to the young girl's beauty.

As he headed for the door to his cabin, the pirate immediately had to correct himself. He knew, deep down, that Jenna was no longer a young girl, but a woman. Who knew how much time had passed where she came from? For all he knew, she could be withered and old by now. However, he still hoped that she was the same lovely, kind, intelligent girl he knew her as.

He opened the door and stepped out on deck, where he was greeted by a cool breeze. The moon was full tonight, illuminating the ship throughout.

_I need to get off this island, _he thought to himself, gazing out at the waters ahead. He had been anchored here for all too long at this point. _I need to stop thinking of her._

"Y'know, James," said a gruff voice beside him, startling the boy, "if the old Captain were here, he'd hate to see you moping around about some girl."

James turned to face the shorter, graying man who had spoken to him. "Jenna was _not_ just some girl, Smee," he countered stiffly. "And I wasn't moping. I was just _thinking_."

"Aye," Smee replied, though he wasn't convinced at all. "Well, the Captain had his share of lady problems too. The sure thing he would've told you, rest his soul, was to never let 'em take over your life. Your Jenna was a beauty, but you can't keep chasing her forever."

Even in the dark, Smee could see James' eyes flash red.

"I'm not still chasing her!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms defiantly. "She's gone and I was the one to let her go!"

Smee nodded gently. "I know, m'boy," he reassured him, patting James on the back. "But maybe you should stop carrying her ring around…"

James sheepishly shoved the sapphire ring into his pocket.

"… and stop muttering her name in your sleep…"

"I do _not_."

Smee chuckled lightly. "I've heard you, boy… don't think I haven't."

"Well, I can't help what I say in my sleep," James said quietly. "What are you even _doing_ in my room?"

"Half the time, waking you up!" Smee exclaimed. "You stay up all night thinking about her, and when you finally fall asleep, you don't wake up till noon unless I wake you!"

James shook his head. "I've got a lot on my mind right now. More than just Jenna."

Smee shrugged. "Well, I reckon you'll need to clear her out before you can move on to anything else. You need… oh, what do they call it… _closure_."

"Closure?" James wrinkled his brow. "Well, I can't turn back time, old man."

"No, I'm afraid not," Smee agreed. "But it wouldn't hurt to take one last glimpse into her world, would it?"

James was silent. The last time he had seen Jenna, she was sitting in a cramped dorm room, surrounded by stacks of books and papers. He had not taken the binoculars out since then.

"Why don't you go find the binoculars, then?" suggested Smee. "See how she's doing and then go to sleep. The sooner, the better, aye?"

James sighed and nodded as the old man disappeared. He headed back to his cabin, lit the nearest lantern, and pulled the wooden chest out from under his bed.

_Here goes nothing,_ he thought, reaching into the chest and pulling out a set of golden binoculars. He had been advised against using these often, since they could lead to obsessive behavior, but ever since Jenna's departure, he had used them a total of five times – first, to see her safe arrival home; second, because he wanted to make sure she was happy with her decision; third, when she had grown quite a bit and was at dinner with an unfamiliar blonde boy; fourth, simply because he missed her; and fifth, when she was older still and already attending a university. James had not kept up with Jenna's life after that, since it only made him sadder that he couldn't be a part of it.

The binoculars showed a person whatever it was they wished to see on Earth – they could simply state their desire and the binoculars would display it. James had been tempted to look into those binoculars after Peter Pan had chosen to grow up, but decided against it for the same reason why he hadn't looked through the binoculars before.

He picked up the binoculars tentatively and held them to his eyes. "Jenna Parker," he whispered to himself, and at once he saw a flash of light.

_Typical binocular response,_ he thought to himself, squinting. Usually he did not look through them at night, so he was not accustomed to such effects. Suddenly, he saw a dimly lit room, painted in light pastels with a baby crib in the corner. A young woman sat in a rocking chair, a book resting on her round, pregnant stomach. James half-expected the book to have something to do with childrearing, as he was familiar with the concept of such books, but instead it looked like an adventure story, with pirates illustrated on the cover.

_That must be Jenna, _he thought to himself fondly, watching as the woman rocked slowly, half-asleep, humming softly a song James had never heard before. A lullaby, perhaps? She was still beautiful – older than he remembered her, but there was still something young in her eyes. How long had it been? Was she having a baby?

The door in his vision creaked open, and in stepped the same older version of Peter that James had seen when Peter first left. Peter held out a spoon and a carton that said Ben & Jerry's on it, and took a seat beside his wife.

"I brought your ice cream," he whispered to her, stroking her long, dark hair. "Just what you wanted."

Jenna smiled softly, resting her head on Peter's shoulder. "Just what I wanted," she repeated, taking hold of Peter's hand. "You're amazing, Peter."

Peter squeezed her hand comfortingly. "You love me," he said with a laugh.

"I do," Jenna agreed, spooning out a bite of the ice cream before shutting her eyes.

Through the glass, James felt his heart sink as he heard this. _He _wanted to be the one holding her hand, bringing her food, getting ready to take care of her child. Years ago, she wasn't ready to have a child. Now, she seemed more than ready to become a mother, and he was still cursing himself for not holding onto her.

He peered around the room. Empty picture frames hung on the walls, and all sorts of peculiar furniture that James had never seen before was present throughout. Suddenly, he noticed something interesting.

Two pillows lay on the floor. One was blue, the other pink, and both were embroidered in white. The pink one read _Wendy_. The blue one read _James_.

James smiled to himself. _Does that mean she still remembers me?_

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I'd like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, be-loved-and-loved-in-return, duckmasta2020, jewelofthedawn, AkemixHanako, The Consequences of Love, cam-is-hot, EragonPeep, CurryCurran, Yuki Asao, _and _SuperWafer_ for the awesome reviews. Keep it up!


	5. Greatest Fears

**Author Note:** Hey everyone! Hope your April is going well so far. This chapter switches back into Aimee's perspective – I hope you enjoy it! Get ready for a VERY grown-up Peter. I just thought I'd remind you that in this story, Peter changed his last name to Brooks once he grew up… just so you know that Peter Brooks and Peter Pan are the same person!

I also want to clarify something right away. Later in this chapter I mention antidepressants, but I'm not trying to be insensitive about people with depression or with alcohol problems. I'm just trying to portray Aimee's POV as best as I can, and I just want you to know that I'm in no way trying to discriminate. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the school day seems to fly by (except for seventh hour trig, which _never_ flies by). While my teacher, Mrs. Orwell, scribbles equations on the board, all I can think about is how annoyed I am with Nick.

Honestly, would it kill him to take me to a party with _my_ friends once in a while? It's not even the fact that we're not going that's bugging me – it's that he didn't even consider it. He just takes it for granted that I'll be willing to go wherever he wants and do whatever he wants, without ever thinking about what _I_ want.

Oh, man. I am _such_ a girl.

The bell rings, and I rush out the door. Usually I call Nick after school and he gives me a ride home, but to be honest, I'm still kind of pissed off at him. Besides, it's not like I won't see him in a few hours, anyway. Distance does make the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?

So I decide to walk home, inwardly cursing myself as kids from the middle school speed past me on their bikes. As I continue along the sidewalk, more kids ride by – this time, from the elementary school across the street. Could my life get any more pathetic? The sun begins to beat down on me, answering my question immediately.

_How could it possibly be _this_ hot in the middle of November?_ I wonder, temporarily hating the fact that I live in Florida. _Maybe I should've just sucked it up and called Nick two miles ago._

Suddenly, as an answer to my prayers, a car pulls over and stops in the grass beside me. "Aimee!" the driver calls out the passenger window. "Need a ride?"

I turn to see my next-door-neighbor, Peter Brooks, as he turns his car's gearshift into park. I smile in spite of my bad mood.

"You sure it isn't too far out of your way?" I joke.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Get in the car, kid," he says, and I do as he says. Right away, I decide that air conditioning has to be listed somewhere as a world wonder.

"So, how's… uh… high school treating you?" Peter asks me as we merge back onto the road.

I shrug. "Same load of crap it's always been," I tell him. "But I'm sure it was like that back in your day, huh?"

"Back in _my_ day?" Peter laughs, and I can see a twinkle in his blue eyes, the kind that you only read about but rarely ever see. "Hey, it's _still_ my day!"

I roll my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Grandpa," I say, my face remaining solemn for a moment before cracking a smile. The truth is, Peter's still in his twenties, the same age as Hannah and Jenna, but I like to make fun of all of them anyway. Peter tends to take it the most seriously.

As we exit the school zone, Peter steps down on the gas pedal, and we go flying down the street.

"Nice," I tell him. "Do you teach your kindergarteners to drive like that?"

Peter grins. "I don't teach my kindergarteners to drive," he says facetiously, as we whip around the corner.

For the next few blocks, we drive in silence. Observing Peter from the corner of my eye, I can't help but wonder how a guy like him ended up in a place like this. There's always been something _different_ about him, I've noticed over time, and I just can't put a finger on it. Maybe he's got some crazy, mysterious past that nobody knows about. I mean, sure, he's this nice guy who teaches kindergarten and takes care of his pregnant wife, but it seems like there has to be more.

"So," I interject, finally breaking the silence, "you're gonna be a dad soon."

Peter nods. "Jenna and I are so excited," he says, smiling. "I think she's going to make a wonderful mother."

"I guess she can't be any worse than mine," I tell him, and while it's meant to be a joke, I can still feel its sting. My mom left us for some old musician when I was fourteen, and it's kind of messed up our family – particularly my dad – ever since. She was never really the best role model, but it's always been hard not having a real mom around.

Clearly, I've rendered Peter speechless once again. I hate the silence; I feel so awkward when I say some of the things I do. Quickly, I fish for the right thing to say.

"What I mean," I begin, trying to cover up the comment I made about my dysfunctional family, "is that I think Jenna will be a great mom. And _you_ will be, too. A great dad, I mean."

He smiles at this, and I know I've said the right thing this time. "Want to know a secret?"

A secret. Suddenly I feel like we're in the fourth grade all over again.

"Sure," I say, definitely curious now. "What's your secret?"

"I'm scared," Peter tells me straight out, and I get the impression that he probably doesn't say things like that all too much. "I've done a lot in my life – more than you can imagine – but I've never been a dad. In a few weeks, everything is going to change… I just hope I don't mess things up. I want everything to be perfect for the baby."

It's weird to hear this coming from Peter, since I've never seen this side of him before. He's always come off as this funny guy who was probably a little rebellious when he was my age, but I've never seen an ounce of self-doubt coming from him until now. As foreign as it is to me, I find it touching, and I can't help but realize how lucky Jenna is to have married someone like him. How lucky their baby will be to have parents like them.

I nod slowly. "It will be," I tell him. It's so uncharacteristic of me to actually be encouraging, but hey – he's giving me a ride home from school. And okay, maybe I genuinely mean what I'm saying.

We finally drive down our block, and Peter pulls up on my driveway. "I believe this is your stop," he tells me, cracking that playful grin of his. "Have a nice Friday!"

I hop out of the car, dragging my backpack behind me. "Thanks, Pete!" I call out, shutting the door behind me as I rush to the door. I wave a quick goodbye to him as I fumble around for my keys, and then I burst inside.

"Anyone home?"

I drop my bag down in the foyer, where I know Dad will probably yell something about people tripping over it later, and look around for any signs of life forms. So far, all I've found is Carol, the evil stepmother, passed out on the couch. I'm not sure whether it was her latest antidepressants or her mid-afternoon snack (otherwise known as a bottle of wine) that did the trick, but I'm not too concerned; it's way easier to like her when she isn't awake.

"Hey, Carol," I greet her. "I didn't realize Happy Hour was so early today."

Suddenly, I hear giggling. I turn to see my baby sister, Harper, looking up at me from her playpen. _At least she has a good sense of humor_, I think to myself.

"Harper!" I exclaim, rushing over and picking her up. "Why isn't anyone watching you?" I glare over at my unconscious stepmother.

"Aimee!" she giggles some more.

"Yeah," I tell her, "it's _Aimee_." I look on the kitchen counter, where I see one of her Gerber meals sitting out. "Oh, no… your mom was supposed to give that to you, wasn't she?"

Harper responds by playing with my hair.

I sigh. I can't believe Carol didn't even have the decency to feed her kid before she passed out.

"Whatever, Harp," I tell Harper, setting her down in her high chair. I grab her food from the counter and set it down in front of her. "Your big sister will take care of you." At least someone will get taken care of around here.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I'd like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Cheshire Dreaming, jewelofthedawn, EragonPeep, AkemixHanako, CurryCurran, SuperWafer, Yuki Asao, be-loved-and-loved-in-return, Purple Shamrock 17, _and _The Consequences of Love_ for your wonderful reviews. Hope you like Chapter 5!


	6. How Pathetic

**Author Note:** Hey guys! I really want to apologize for the wait – I wanted to get this posted a couple weeks ago (I went out of town last week and I was hoping to update for you right before I left) but unfortunately things didn't go to plan. This week has been crazy! But I hope you enjoy Chapter 6… it's kind of a depressing chapter, but the adventure is coming soon. Let me warn you now that this chapter is a little more explicit than some of the others, but not too bad. I just wanted the dialogue and everything to be realistic with the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

At this point, a few hours have passed since Pete dropped me off from school, and Dad is now back from work, cooking dinner. Carol has regained consciousness, and is now on her lazy _derriere _watching some E! True Hollywood Story while Dad slaves away in the kitchen. It's sweet, really. I guess he's just happy that Carol isn't still passed out, but I think he's the only one who feels that way.

"Aimee, what are your plans for tonight?" Dad calls from the stove.

I look up from the book I'm reading – _The Bell Jar_, by Sylvia Plath – and shrug. "I don't know," I tell him. "Probably hanging out with Nick or something." Not like he cares, anyway.

Carol turns away from the TV (after all, it did just go to commercials) and wrinkles her nose. "Oh, Aimee darling, don't tell me you're still seeing that… delinquent?"

I roll my eyes. "The delinquent's my _boyfriend_, Carol," I shoot back, my voice cold. "And if I'm remembering correctly, your criminal record isn't exactly squeaky clean, either." It's true. Carol's gotten a DUI more than once since she and my dad got married… and I'm almost positive she had done more than that when she was young. Dad knows how to pick his trophy wives, I'll tell you that.

Harper giggles at the entire situation from her high chair, reminding me why I have a soft spot for the little squirt. Carol merely blushes.

"Don't speak to your stepmother that way," Dad scolds me absentmindedly, setting the timer before leaving the kitchen.

Carol looks at me now with this mug look on her face, as if she thinks I actually care that my dad took her side. "You know," she continues, "that rebellious phase of yours is going to wear off sooner or later."

I raise my eyebrows at this. "Awesome, Care Bear," I say, using the nickname I always use when I want to piss her off. "How long till I become a middle-aged alcoholic who ignores her only kid?"

Carol glares at me. Honestly, sometimes I wish she would just hop on her broom and fly away.

"Watch your mouth, you little brat," she retorts with that razor-sharp wit of hers. "Just wait until your father hears…"

I snort at this. "Honestly, Carol, do you think he really cares?" I cross my arms. "News flash – he doesn't care about what either of us has to say. So please, just stop pretending that you're so incredibly important to him."

Glancing up at the digital clock on the microwave, I see that it's 7:01. As if on cue, I hear a car honking outside.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I tell her, "my juvie boyfriend awaits."

Carol shakes her head disapprovingly at me. "One day," she says, "you'll have to wake up from this little world where you think you can do whatever you please… and grow up."

_Not if I can help it,_ I think to myself. "I could say the same for you, Mother Dearest," I respond before grabbing my stuff and heading out.

* * *

"So," Nick says, interrupting our five solid minutes of not talking. "You got a ride from school today?"

I nod. "Yup," I say, deciding not to be the stellar conversationalist I usually am.

Nick speeds around the corner and lowers the radio volume. "You mad at me?"

I shrug. _Well spotted, Captain Obvious,_ I think to myself.

He shakes his head. "Women," he mutters. "You're mad at me because we're not going to some chick's party?"

I don't bother answering.

"Because I'm gonna make it up to you," he continues. "Tonight'll be way better than any cheerleader's party, trust me."

Raising my eyebrows at this, I kind of suspect that he's invited a bunch of his stoner friends over and that I'm going to be stuck watching them make idiots of themselves tonight. You know, just what I was hoping for.

But when we finally arrive at the apartment complex, Nick grabs my hand and we rush upstairs to his brother's place. Right away, I know something's up.

"Surprise," he whispers in my ear, and as the door opens, I feel a shiver down my spine. The room is dark, illuminated only by candles, and I'm immediately confused.

"Nick?" I ask him, my voice equally soft. "What did you-"

"I thought you were pissed at me," he says, "after you stormed off at lunch today. So I wanted to make it up to you. I mean," he looks at me, "if it's too lame for you or whatever, we can go somewhere else."

I smile in spite of myself. I can't believe he's actually done something romantic for once. It's so unlike him.

"It's not too lame," I tell him, biting my lip like the adoring fangirl he knows I secretly am. "It's sweet."

He nods, trying to keep up that cool exterior as he leads me inside. "Just don't tell anyone," he says, giving me a meaningful look. "It might ruin my reputation."

I laugh as I enter the apartment, taking a seat on the couch. Nick drops down next to me, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"I picked up your favorite movies," he tells me, which is an amazing feat considering he isn't really into any of my cult classics or comedies. He'd much rather watch those car and action movies that put me to sleep. "Which one you wanna watch – Edward Scissorhands or Superbad?"

Decisions, decisions. I grin, unable to believe my luck as I try to pick a movie. On the one hand, I love Johnny Depp in pretty much any role, but then again, Superbad never ceases to make me laugh.

"Let's watch Superbad," I decide, kissing Nick on the cheek. "You know how I feel about McLovin."

So we set up the DVD player and kick back on the couch. Nick holds my hand for like the millionth time tonight, and I can't help but think about how cute he's been since we arrived. A part of me wonders what even brought this on – did I forget a major anniversary or something? Do we even _celebrate_ those?

Halfway through the movie, our Chinese food delivery shows up, and so we take our food and sit on the floor by the TV. I make a clumsy attempt at using chopsticks, even though my hand-eye coordination kind of sucks, and Nick tries really hard not to laugh at me.

After a long struggle with my food, I finally call it quits and move on to the fortune cookie. While Seth and Evan are busy running from the police in the movie, I'm unwrapping the crinkling plastic wrapper and breaking into the cookie.

"_You are about to embark on a new path in your life and discover what was missing,_" I read aloud. I smile, wondering what sort of new path I'm about to embark on.

"Cheap translation," Nick explains shortly, opening up his cookie as well. "Get a load of this… mine says, _You will get laid tonight._"

I roll my eyes and snatch his fortune away from him. "It does not!" I argue, bringing the small slip of paper to the light. His fortune is just a generic Chinese proverb or something.

"Well, it should," he says, moving in closer and kissing me. Trying to ignore his comments, I kiss him back. I can't help but notice that he tastes like sweet and sour sauce, but I guess that's not a bad thing.

We become a little too preoccupied to watch the end of the movie, which is admittedly somewhat my own fault, until suddenly I feel him reaching around for something in his pocket. He pulls out a condom and holds it out toward me.

"Not now," I urge him, lightly pushing his hand away.

Nick nods. "Oh, okay," he says, "I get it. You want to do all the other stuff tonight first?"

I shake my head. "Not tonight."

"Come on," he whispers in my ear, lowering his lips to my neck. Normally I get chills when he does that, but right now I feel like I'm being violated by some sort of 21st century vampire.

"No," I whisper back uncomfortably. "You know I'm not ready."

It's not like I'm the biggest prude on the planet or anything, but I do have my standards, and even though I'm almost eighteen and Nick and I have been together for the past month, I just don't feel as comfortable with him as I should be just yet.

"Aimee," he begs. "Please."

I break away. "Come on, Nick," I tell him seriously, straightening up. "Another time."

"You always say that," he responds, sounding a little ticked off right now. "How long are you gonna keep me waiting?"

I sigh. "I don't know," I tell him honestly. "Until I'm ready."

Nick glares at me. "You're such a tease, you know that?" His voice has gotten louder. "I know it's important to you. I tried to do things right – I set up the apartment and the candles and everything!"

I can't believe what he's saying. "So that's why you had me over here tonight?" I demand, my voice rising as well. "Because you thought you would get in my pants?"

Nick evades the question. "Every other girl would kill for this!" he shouts. "If you're never gonna do it, then maybe I'm wasting my time."

I stand up in anger. "If you're only with me because you're hoping I'll sleep with you, then _fine_!" I head to the door. "It's over- screw you!"

"At least someone will!" he retorts.

In anger I rush outside and slam the door behind me. I can't believe I've spent the past month with a guy who only wanted me for the physical perks. Was I really that blind?

Fuming, I hurry down the stairs and out of the apartment complex to the nearest bus stop. I take deep breaths to try and calm down.

_I'm such an idiot, _I think to myself as the bus arrives. _I can't believe I liked him!_

I get on and sit in silence. On the one hand, Nick just saved me from making a huge mistake in the future. But on the other hand, I'm really upset thinking he never really liked me for me. I can just feel my stomach turning in knots.

A little boy sitting across from me starts to stare. "What are you looking at?" I ask him, completely frazzled. "I don't have horns, you know."

Startled, he moves to a seat far away from me. I don't blame the kid – my eyes are probably still flashing red right now, and I'm sure that's creepy to most people.

Finally, we arrive at my stop, and I get off the bus as fast as possible. It's only a block from my house. I embrace the cool breeze that whizzes by and pray that it will lead to cooler temperatures tomorrow. I really can't handle the humidity… especially now.

Arriving at my house, I sit down on the driveway and sigh. I really did like Nick, and I didn't want everyone's warnings about him to be true. Lying down, I stare at the sky, hoping to find some meaning in the stars tonight. As my luck would have it, though, the sky is cloudy and unclear tonight.

_When did I get this pathetic? _I wonder to myself. I'm usually strong about things that go wrong in my life, like past breakups and my first rejection from college (I'm still waiting to hear from the others). I never even shed a tear when my parents got divorced and my mom bailed out on us altogether. But now, for whatever reason, just thinking about being used by someone I cared about, I can't stop crying.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Bonus Material Not Rated, Yuki Asao, The Consequences of Love, EragonPeep, jewelofthedawn, CurryCurran, Purple Shamrock 17, Cheshire Dreaming, AkemixHanako, SuperWafer,_ and _Psycotic Rabid Fangirl_ for your reviews on Chapter 5. I hope you keep reading!


	7. Return

**Author Note: **Back to James' POV, where the real adventure is about to begin! I hope you like it (hope it's not too weird and corny and crappy). I tried to include some back-info from NSG, for those of you who haven't read it, just to keep everyone up-to-date and also to better link the two stories. I'm so excited for what's to come, you have no idea. I know this is short - it's intentionally so - but read and review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I have to see her, Smee," James told his guardian, his eyes pleading. "Just this once."

Smee shook his head sadly. "You've got those binoculars to do that, James," he replied. "Aren't they working?"

James crossed his arms. "They work just fine," he said quickly, "but I need to _go_ to her. I need to talk to her."

"And how do you reckon you'll do that?" Smee asked, patting the boy on the shoulder. "You're worlds apart, the both of you. And didn't you tell me she's grown up now?"

James sighed. "She's gotten older, yes. But I would still cross over just to see her one more time."

"You know that's fool's talk, boy!" Smee exclaimed. "It's dangerous, crossin' over like that! You're not Peter Pan… you haven't flown across the stars and back millions of times."

James knew all of this. He had considered it for ages now, ever since his Jenna had left him and Neverland behind, but once he saw that she still thought of him (judging by that "James" pillow in her house, at any rate), he knew he had to take the risks and just go, if only this one time.

"I have a jar of fairy dust in my room," James said finally. "I will take it with me and everything will be all right. I won't stay long, I promise. Will you give me your blessing?"

After a long pause, Smee finally nodded slowly. "It's getting late," he told James, yawning slightly, "so I think I'll go to sleep now. Try to be back at a good hour?"

James smiled gratefully and shook the old man's hand. "You won't regret it, Smee," he told him, running to his cabin for the small jar of fairy dust.

* * *

Soaring across the sky, James could not stop thinking of the past. He had loved Jenna for so long, missed her more than anything, and now he was finally going to see her. It didn't matter that he had never flown before - just the reminder that he would soon see her face-to-face was enough to keep him balanced in the air.

Without really knowing _what_ he was doing, James descended slightly so that he could see the land below him. Instinct told him where to turn and when to continue his descent.

He wondered if that same instinct was what led Peter to Jenna in the first place. James had never learned to navigate using the stars, unlike his father and many others in the past. How had Peter done it?

_Peter._ Oh, how James hoped that the boy who grew up wouldn't be around when he arrived.

It was true that they had somewhat reconciled since Jenna's departure, but James still had a lot to be bitter about. Peter had, after all, been his father's greatest nemesis... he had _murdered_ the great Captain Hook while James was a mere infant, so of course the young pirate never had the chance to meet his father.

When Peter had brought Jenna to Neverland, James immediately knew that the boy would grow attached to her. He had hoped to steal her away from Peter, just as Peter had stolen away his father, but of course once he had truly gotten to know her, he fell hard. In the end, though, as soon as she was within his reach, she chose to leave. Not long after, Peter followed.

Before Jenna's departure, she had asked them to make peace with one another. Reluctantly they had - if only for the love of the girl who was leaving them - but deep down James knew there would always be an unspoken rivalry. He had always known that Peter was the one Jenna loved, but he couldn't bear to witness that - not in person. All he wanted right now was Jenna.

Suddenly, something told James that he was getting close. He descended quickly, hoping his instincts weren't completely spontaneous. When James finally landed, he found himself standing in the middle of an empty street, quiet except for the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance.

_Where am I?_ he asked himself, taking a look around. He saw a long row of houses, each somewhat uniform (at least in the dark they were), and wondered how he would possibly be able to find Jenna in this darkness. Would he have to knock on every door until she answered? Was he even in the right place?

As his eyes scanned for any signs of the girl he loved, James noticed something peculiar - a few houses down from where he was standing, he caught sight of a figure lying down on the ground, curled up in a ball. Curious at this, he approached to find out what was going on.

"Who are you?" he asked, squinting in the dark. He recognized that it was a girl, a dark-haired girl, not particularly large in stature. Her face was somewhat obscured, but James could tell there was something special about this girl.

"It's over," she said sleepily.

James furrowed his brow. She was right - it _was_ over - but how did she know? Who was she?

"Jenna?" he whispered, crouching down beside her to see what was wrong. The girl rolled onto her side, concealing herself even more.

"Over," she repeated softly from her sleep.

"Is it really you?" James asked, his heart racing. There was something different about her, about the way he'd seen her through the binoculars, about the way her voice sounded. But it had to be her - he just knew it. Instinct had brought him this far... surely it would lead him to the right girl. "What is wrong?"

James's voice didn't phase her, as she shifted again in her sleep. "I want out," she murmured to herself. "Away from here."

When James heard this, his eyes widened in surprise. He remembered that fateful day she'd picked up and left Neverland. Was she truly ready to return? Was she planning to leave Peter behind?

"It's all right," he whispered, stroking her hair slowly. "I'm here. Do you wish to return?"

"Return," she repeated groggily, smiling as if it were part of some wonderful dream.

James took this response as an affirmative, lifting the girl up and holding her in his arms. "Then we shall go," he told her, and with that they took off for Neverland.

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _SuperWafer, cam-is-hot, Purple Shamrock 17, AkemixHanako, Miss DnG, Yuki Asao, The Consequences of Love, _ and _EragonPeep_ for your reviews on Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy Chapter 7!


	8. Skeptics and True Believers

**Author Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update… this chapter was a difficult one (no, I didn't forget this story!) and the month of May was intense. I hope this chapter is remotely believable. The good news is, now that Aimee is in Neverland, the adventures can begin! I hope you enjoy… let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When I first wake up, the first thing I notice is red.

The walls are dark red. This is weird, because I had my room painted _blue_ over the summer. Carol's always spouting off about how red is like the devil's color or something, so I doubt she'd let anyone even _think_ of bringing red paint in the house.

The bed I'm in isn't familiar, either. The sheets in my room are faded, worn out… but these covers are so soft, so _white_. It's as if they have a thread count of a million.

_Where am I?_ I ask myself, wondering how I could've possibly gotten here in the first place. I yawn and stretch out before getting up and looking around. Right away, I realize that there isn't much to look at, other than this giant, dark wooden armoire, and a matching nightstand. There's also a lantern on the nightstand, and I can't help but wonder what century we're in. I mean, come on – a _lantern_?

Come to think of it, I don't see anything remotely modern in this room… no light switches, no phone, no computer… whoever normally has to live in here must be seriously deprived.

_But who _does_ live here?_ I wonder. _And how did I get here?_ I wrack my brain in hopes of remembering what I did last night. Instantly, I feel a sharp pain in my chest as everything comes back to me – the dinner, the movie, Nick….

Just thinking of Nick makes my stomach turn in knots. I still can't believe he's been using me this whole time. I mean, it's not that I wasn't warned or anything, and I wouldn't say I was planning "forever" with him, but he was my _boyfriend_ and I thought he understood me in a way that no one else ever had. I cared about him… a lot… and in spite of everything that happened last night, I still kind of do.

Sighing, I make my way to the small round window on the other side of the bed, still completely clueless as to where I am. Last night is kind of a blur to me now; after leaving Nick's brother's apartment, I vaguely remember taking a bus home and lying out on the driveway, but apparently the night continued after all that. I don't even know.

Through the window, I notice the clearest blue water I've ever seen before, leading up to sand, followed by some kind of jungle… which is weird, because that would mean that I'm on a boat, somewhere far away from Florida, since we don't have jungles here.

_Holy crap,_ I think to myself, immediately feeling confused and lost. _What the hell is going on?_

I slip on my Converses, which have been laid out next to the bed for me, before bursting out the door. Right away, I realize this isn't some pristine yacht like Bridget Powers' family owns. This is a freakin' _ship_ – all wooden, it seems – and as far as I can tell, it looks like it's at least a hundred years old.

I wander aimlessly on deck, but I don't see anyone out here. The ship is docked, and outside I don't see any remote signs of modern life. I whip my cell phone out of my pocket, but there's no signal. _Terrific._

"Hello?" I call out, my heart racing. This is beyond creepy. "IS ANYONE THERE?"

Suddenly, a door swings open, and right away I can't believe what I'm seeing.

It's a boy, several inches taller than me, wearing some crazy red outfit that kind of matches the walls of the room I woke up in. He's dressed up like a pirate, and if I weren't so clueless about where I am, I'd totally burst out laughing. I mean, I know we're on a ship, but how authentic does he need to make this experience?

"WHO ARE YOU?" we blurt out in unison. The boy looks just as confused as I am.

I cross my arms and take a moment to really look at him. He's got dark hair – darker than mine, even – and these emerald green eyes that are unlike anything I've ever seen before.

"Um, I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but you'd better explain," I tell him evenly. "Before I call my boyfriend and he…"

"You're not Jenna," he interrupts me, his face falling immediately.

"No," I reply, wondering if he's referring to my pregnant neighbor or if this is all just some weird coincidence. "I'm not Johnny Depp, either."

The boy wrinkles his eyebrow in total confusion. "Who?"

"Oh, come on," I say, temporarily forgetting that I'm on some random pirate ship in the middle of nowhere. "Everyone knows who Johnny Depp is."

"Is he a friend of Jenna's?" the boy asks, looking somewhat hopeful. "Would he happen to know where she is?"

"You're crazy," I tell him, rolling my eyes at his stupid questions. "Can you just tell me who you are and what we're doing here?"

The boy sighs. "My name is James," he introduces himself. "James Hook. My father used to be the Captain of this ship years ago."

"_Captain_ Hook?"

He nods enthusiastically. "So you've heard of us!" he exclaims, taking my hand and kissing it. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger."

At this, I start cracking up. "The Jolly Roger?" My sides hurt, I'm laughing so hard. "_The_ Jolly Roger?" I wait for my laughter to subside for a moment before continuing. "So let me get this straight – we're in _Neverland_ right now? Like, from _Adventures in Neverland_? And you're looking for the author?"

James frowns at me. "What's so funny?" he asks in defense, clearly thinking that _I'm _the insane one. "Jenna wasn't like this when _she_ came to Neverland, you know."

If I wasn't already puzzled about all this, then now I'm completely over the edge. I'm about 98 sure that he's talking about Jenna Brooks, my neighbor and the genius who created Neverland. The question is, why is he so obsessed with finding her? What makes him think she's even been to an imaginary place?

"What do you want from me?" I ask, crossing my arms. I'm getting annoyed now. "Why am I even here?"

"I made a mistake," James tells me, looking really agitated now. "I brought the wrong girl."

For the first time, I'm really beginning to fear my surroundings and situation. "So you _brought _me here?" I demand, trying not to let my inner-panic shine through. "As in, _kidnapped_ me? Because whatever this is, it's not funny."

After a long pause, James nods slowly. "I agree," he says quietly. He hesitates for another moment, taking in a deep breath. For some reason, he seems so lost right now – I can't even begin to fathom why. It's enough to make me temporarily forget his wild pirate outfit and weird claims about Neverland.

"I loved her," he finally says, breaking the silence. His words make no sense to me, but the softness and sadness in his voice do. "I loved her so much that I tried to bring her back with me. But she wasn't mine to keep. She is still beyond my reach, and somehow I've brought you along in her place."

I cross my arms and really look at the guy, despite my complete skepticism, as I try to comprehend whatever it is he's going through. Empathizing with others has never been one of my strengths, but you don't have to be Sigmund Freud to see that James is seriously troubled.

"Look," I say feebly, trying to regain some composure. "It doesn't matter how much you think you love this girl – whoever she is. You still can't go stealing people in the middle of the night. It's kind of… _illegal_."

James averts his eyes.

"Anyway…" I yawn, somewhat wishing I were still lying in that awesome white bed. "You never told me why you're wearing that crazy costume. Clue me in?"

Furrowing his brow, James looks at me confusedly. "What costume?" he asks. "I wear suits like this one every day."

Rolling my eyes, I realize that I'm getting nowhere. "Okay, _son of Captain Hook_," I retort, wondering if this guy is seriously insane or if he's just really good at messing with me. "Are you going to at least tell me where we really are? You owe me that."

James shrugged. "I thought you knew." He casually brushed his hair back with his hand before continuing. "We're aboard the Jolly Roger, and we're docked at the main island of Neverland."

"You're such a liar!" I accuse him, wishing he would stop being such an idiot and just sail us back home. Not that I'm really in a hurry to get back… it's just that I'm really freaked out, standing here on a ship with some kidnapper/potential rapist.

"Am not!" he argues back, for the first time sounding just like a child. Okay, so maybe he's not a potential rapist, but he's still psycho.

"Are too!" I spit out, somewhat amused at how young _I_ sound right now. Normally I'm a little more articulate, but I guess the whole craziness of the situation is getting to my head.

"What do I need to do to prove it to you?" James asks me, exasperated.

I smile triumphantly. "If we're in Neverland, then where's the famous Peter Pan?"

James shakes his head at me. "He grew up, didn't you know that?"

"Okay, well _that's_ a lie," I respond. Man, this wannabe-pirate is such an amateur when it comes to lying. "Peter Pan would never grow up. You'd know that if you actually _read_ the books."

"He did so!" James argues, keeping up his end of the debate. I must admit, I'm impressed that he's tried to maintain his argument this far. "He grew up when he fell in love with Jenna Parker."

"The _author_?" I laugh at this. I used to obsess over Jenna's books, so I know my stuff. "First off, Peter Pan doesn't _fall_ in love – it's not his thing. Sure, he gets little crushes here and there, but just the thought of love offends him. Second, book characters don't fall in love with the authors. If Peter _did_ ever fall in love with someone, it would be Noelle… the girl that comes to Neverland in the first place." I place a hand on my hip authoritatively, knowing that I've won the battle. "And third, Jenna is already married to an awesome guy named Pete Brooks, so fat chance that anyone would steal her away. Well, except for you, I guess."

James listens to my little monologue somewhat patiently, but he wastes no time in denying all my claims and making his own.

"You seem to know the book well," James says, "but you haven't lived it. 'Noelle' is based on Jenna when she was fourteen. _Jenna_ was the girl that Peter truly brought to Neverland, and she told stories to the Lost Boys and acted as if she were their mother. She and I met soon after her arrival, and when she and Peter first began to feud, she came to the Jolly Roger for support. We nearly married, but Peter arrived before any vows were made. Jenna left Neverland to grow up when she realized that Peter was not ready to love her, and then when she returned home she wrote _Adventures in Neverland._"

"Wow," I interrupt, "did you read up on all this on Wikipedia?" It sounds like an exact analysis of the book that you could read anywhere on the Internet.

"Wiki-what?" James frowns in confusion. He quickly shakes it off and continues. "Hear me out. Peter learned the secrets of aging in Neverland, and eventually realized that he loved Jenna just as she had loved him, and so he left Neverland forever to be with her. And _that_ is who your so-called 'Pete Brooks' really is."

In an eerie way, his continuation to the story almost makes sense. Pete fits the physical description of the younger Peter Pan that Jenna described in her books, and he's definitely got the personality. He's definitely more mature, but he's still got that reckless, rebellious edge that I've always wondered about. His past remains a mystery – while Jenna has told me all about her teenage years, Pete has always been kind of elusive.

But that's still not enough for me to believe James' story. I mean, accepting it would just be stupid – it would mean accepting the existence of Neverland in the first place, and of fairies, mermaids, and boys who never grow up.

"I don't believe you," I finally reply, not having a snarky comment for him this time. "Prove it to me."

James appears to be in thought for a moment. He sighs, then nods at me. "All right," he says. "Wait here one moment."

He rushes off deck and back to the room he came from before, and I wonder what he's up to. Hopefully he's grabbing a map or navigation system or something so he can get us out of here, but somehow I seriously doubt that.

"Here it is," he announces, stepping out of the room with a jar in hand.

"Oooh," I interject, rolling my eyes. "An empty jar! I don't know why I didn't believe you before!"

Somehow noting my sarcasm, James shakes his head and brings the jar closer. "It's not empty. There's fairy dust inside," he tells me, pointing to a shimmering powder inside the jar.

"Fairy dust!" I mock-gasp. "But James, there's no such thing as…"

James glares at me, and I stop before I say another word. Just because I don't believe in the existence of Tinkerbell and the rest of her friends doesn't mean I'm going to take any chances in making any fairies just die. I'm a good person like that… and I'm also really superstitious.

"There's no such thing as pirates," I smirk. Of course, James doesn't disappear, but hey – my luck this week hasn't been all that great anyway, has it?

"Still don't believe me?" He twists off the lid of the jar, and holds it slightly slanted over my head. "Just say when."

I laugh. "Knock yourself out," I tell him, when suddenly I feel something soft sprinkling over my head. Immediately I sense my feet leaving the ground, and I feel completely weightless.

"What the-?" I shout out as I ascend higher and higher. Soon I'm several feet above James and the thought of hovering so high scares the crap out of me. Does this mean we're really in Neverland, or am I just having some weird acid trip I didn't even know about?

"Believe me now?" James smirks up at me.

My heart racing, I feel myself continue to rise in the air. "Fine!" I shout out at him. "Just get me down from here!"

Dumping the remainder of the jar's contents on himself, James races into the air to join me.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** My readers are the coolest people ever! Thanks so much to those who reviewed Chapter 7 – _AkemixHanako, Yuki Asao, cam-is-hot, SuperWafer, CurryCurran, Cheshire Dreaming, NobleBrokenBeauty, Miss DnG, EragonPeep, be-loved-and-loved-in-return, _and_ Purple Shamrock 17._ Hope you like Chapter 8!


	9. A Motley Crew

**Author Note:** I'm really happy with how Chapter 8 turned out! I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it, too – I love writing the sarcastic, cynical scenes. Hope you enjoy Chapter 9! I would also like to thank _jewelofthedawn_ for previously suggesting the name Nevaeh, which will come up later in this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"So, we're _really_ in Neverland?" I ask for the millionth time.

About fifteen minutes have passed since James and I struggled in midair under the influence of fairy dust. Once James helped me back onto the deck, he took me to the kitchen area of the ship to sit down.

"Is it that difficult to believe?" he asks me in response, clearly amused at how many questions I've asked.

I shrug, trying not to look completely helpless. "It's just a lot to take in at once, you know?" I want to brush it all off as if it were nothing, but come on. I'm in _Neverland_, for crying out loud! Up until fifteen minutes ago, I thought the stories were just that – stories – and now I'm sort of connected to them, in my own miniscule way.

James nods. "I understand," he says somewhat reassuringly, although a part of me wonders how he could even remotely understand. He's lived in Neverland his entire life. What new things would he ever have to encounter?

"Sorry. I'm not usually this obnoxious," I offer as a disclaimer for the way I'm acting. "It's not every day you learn your neighbor is – was – Peter Pan."

James doesn't seem too thrilled at the mention of Pete's name. I guess I could see why – the guy's married to the girl James was obsessed with – but his feelings aren't enough to stop me.

Through gritted teeth, James speaks up. "Peter and Jenna," he says, "are they… er… happy together?"

I nod. "They're having a baby soon," I tell him. "Like, in a month."

"A month," James repeats. He appears to be deep in thought. "Will it be a boy, then?"

"They don't know yet." Absentmindedly I start braiding a strand of hair toward the front of my head. "But if it _is_ a boy, they're naming him James. After you, I guess. If it's a girl, her name will be Wendy."

James sighs. "That explains the pillows," he says dejectedly.

I stop mid-braid and turn to look at him curiously. He makes absolutely no sense right now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I want to know.

Now he turns and looks at _me_ curiously. "Do you always swear like a pirate?"

I smile sweetly at him. "Only on my good days," I laugh, wondering if every other girl he's met has been completely ladylike. (My sister Hannah always said that Jenna was kind of a Little Miss Perfect back in the day.) "But seriously, what pillows are you talking about? Did I miss something?"

His face falls. "I hardly ever use the binoculars," he tells me, having earlier explained to me the function of these binoculars, "but the last time I did, I saw Jenna and Peter in a nursery room, with pillows that were embroidered with the names 'Wendy' and 'James.' I didn't know these were for their children. I thought maybe it was a sign."

"A sign of what?"

James shrugs. "I don't know," he admits, sounding somewhat defeated. "I suppose I hoped it meant that she still thought of me… that she even _remembered_ me."

"But she _did_ remember you," I offer helpfully. Right now he sounds so pathetic that I just _have_ to be nice. "After all, she wants to name her kid after you – that's got to mean something. And she included you in her book. Besides, the guy who played you in the movie version was pretty hot, no lie."

"Movie?" James wrinkles his brow in confusion.

"Sure," I reply, "a movie. It's like… well, it's like a play, except different. People in movies can do cooler things than people in plays. It's higher tech."

Before our conversation can progress any further, the door swings open, and in comes a short, gray-haired old man with rosy cheeks and a blue-and-white-striped outfit.

"Top of the morning to you!" he greets James cheerfully, and then turns to me with a grin. "And who might your lovely little friend be?"

James looks as if he's about to answer, but after about a millisecond he turns to me for help. "I'm sorry," he says, "but you never did tell me your name."

"It's Aimee," I introduce myself, sticking out my hand to shake. "Aimee Morgan. Sup?" I realize I should probably avoid some of my back-home colloquialisms that aren't cool anymore and won't make sense to these people, but I can't help it.

Shaking my hand, the man gives me one of those bewildered looks. "Sup… as in supper?" he asks. Clearly he hasn't heard any 21st century slang in a while. "Why, I haven't even made breakfast yet, m'dear! Biscuits for everyone, yes? Oh," he adds, slipping on a pair of oven mitts, "my name is Smee, by the way."

As boring and nondescript as biscuits sound, once Smee pulls them out of the oven and brings over a jar of jam, I realize I'm wrong.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had," I gush to Smee between bites.

"Smee is an excellent chef," James informs me, taking a biscuit off the plate in front of us for himself.

Smee beams at us from the oven, where he's busy pulling out another batch. Just as I'm wondering how many biscuits we could possibly need, the door bursts open again.

"Started breakfast without us, have you, mate?"

Five guys have entered the kitchen. With all the tattoos and piercings they've got, I feel right at home - Nick's friends used to look just like this. Minus the pirate-outfits, I guess.

The guy who just spoke seems to be the ringleader of them. He's wearing a patch over his right eye, and he's got tattoos drawn all up and down his arms. He has long dreadlocks, tied back from his face, and a piercing blue left eye. He seems a little older than James and me, maybe by two or three years.

"Aw, Jamesy!" the guy exclaims, clapping James on the back as he takes a seat beside him at the table. The other four follow suit. "You've got yourself a girlfriend, haven't you?" He grins at us.

I can't help but return the grin. Not that I'd want to be James' girlfriend, of course... after all, I just broke up with Nick... but I'm amused at how much James is blushing at this. I swear, his cheeks are redder than the walls of the room I woke up in this morning.

"N-No, I haven't," James stutters in response, his eyes fixated on the plate of biscuits in front of him. "This is Aimee. She's... er... well, she's a friend, I suppose."

"That's how it always starts out," one of the other guys mutters under his breath, which I can hear because I've got superhuman hearing skills. This guy has a tattoo of a trident on his arm, and short spiky brown hair.

"Hey guys," I greet them, nodding in their direction. "James accidentally kidnapped me last night. Sweet, huh?"

James laughs nervously, then shakes his head. "I didn't _kidnap _you. I just... well... made a mistake."

The guys snicker at this.

"There's no such thing as mistakes, James," the first guy tells him seriously, adjusting his eye-patch. "Just fate."

"H-h-honestly, Lucky, we d-don't need y-your words of w-w-wisdom this early," one of the other guys complains, stuttering. This one has curly red hair and seems to be fidgeting.

"Lucky is the self-proclaimed philosopher of the group," James explains to me, bringing me up to speed on everything.

Lucky smiles. "You would be too, if you'd gone through what I did," he says, pointing to his eye-patch.

"Oh, come off it, Lucky," a scrawny blonde guy protests, pushing his glasses up off the tip of his nose. "You've got a perfectly good eye under there!"

"Shhh!" Lucky jokes, winking at me with his free eye. "Don't tell that to the ladies."

I laugh at this exchange. "So, you really do have both eyes?" I ask him for clarification.

Lucky nods. "I wear the patch to impress the lovely ladies we meet at ports," he explains. "For some reason, when they think you're damaged, they seem to want you even more." He takes off the patch to reveal his other eye, perfectly intact. "I s'pose I don't need to wear this till we leave for the Dragon Coast tomorrow."

"Aimee, let me introduce you to everyone," James cuts in. "First, this is Lucky, my first mate."

"I'm really the captain," Lucky tells me, a twinkle in his eyes. "I just let Jamesy here think I'm his first mate.. y'know, to boost his confidence."

James then motions to the guy with the trident tattoo. "This here is Poseidon. He's an excellent swimmer."

Poseidon nods. "Hello."

"Like the Greek god," I say, remembering the mythology unit we studied back in sixth grade. "So... Poseidon. Do you control the seas?"

He laughs. "No... I just know them well."

"T-too well," the fidgeting guy interjects, and everyone laughs except for me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"His girlfriend's a mermaid," James tells me.

"I didn't know mermaids in Neverland were friendly," I admit. "I always thought they were supposed to be... well... cruel."

"Well, that's one way to stereotype," Poseidon retorts defensively.

"Moving along!" James turns to the stutterer and smiles. "This is Twitch."

Twitch grins at me. "S-s-self explanat-tory," he chimes in. "B-but I'm not always this b-bad. I steer the sh-ship, you know."

"And he does a great job of it, at that!" Lucky exclaims on his friend's behalf.

The next pirate has dark tan skin and tattoos on his face and body. His nose is pierced and so are his ears. He hasn't spoken yet.

"This is Queequeg," James introduces him. "He's a native to Neverland."

I smile, remembering that the Indian in _Moby Dick_ was named Queequeg. Coincidence or no?

Queequeg bows his head. "Queequeg happy to meet Aimee."

"Can I call you Ishmael?" I ask jokingly, referring to _Moby Dick_. Of course, as per usual, nobody knows what I'm talking about. "Sorry... never mind."

"Queequeg doesn't speak much English," James says. "But he's a great asset to our ship. He's truly genuine. You may have heard of his sister... Tiger Lily."

I nod in recognition. "Sure," I agree.

"Well, my name is Sam," the final pirate replies, but he doesn't look much like a pirate. He's the skinny one with blonde hair and thick glasses, taped at the middle. Apparently they've been broken before. He reminds me of some of the nerds at my school. "I'm the ship's cartographer. I map out all our destinations."

"If you don't mind me asking," I say, "where did you... uh...?"

"Learn cartography?" he fills in for me. It's not the question I was aiming for, but whatever. "I was always interested in maps, even when I was a boy. I came to Neverland as one of Scar's first Lost Boys, and I used to make maps for all our adventures. But when I met James and was invited aboard the _Jolly Roger_, I learned that the navigation I would soon be faced with was much more of a challenge."

"So you were a Lost Boy." I try to piece everything together. It's a lot to absorb at once. "But you weren't with Peter Pan?"

He shakes his head. "Peter Pan was just a story when I arrived in Neverland. His leading Lost Boy, Scar, had replaced him after he grew up. He's got his own group of Lost Boys now."

It's interesting to hear about... this new generation. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to tell Jenna about it, but right now, she seems so distant. Everything I know so well seems so far away right now. I almost don't want to return.

"So," Lucky says, interrupting the silence. "Tell us about yourself, aye?"

Whenever people ask me to tell them about myself, I never know what to say. What would people really care to know about?

"Well... okay. I'm Aimee Morgan. My middle name is Nevaeh... my dad picked it out. He's an accountant, which is possibly the most boring job in the world. I also have two sisters - Hannah, who's twenty-eight, and Harper, who's a baby. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm planning to do after high school. I had this really cool boyfriend, Nick, but we kind of broke up last night, which sucks because I really liked him. Let's see... what else? I'm an Aries and I suck at compromising. I hate school, but I actually like reading and do it all the time. And before I die, I think I'm going to try everything once."

Lucky grins. "Can we keep her, mate?"

The other guys nod in agreement. Apparently I've been accepted by a bunch of pirates, which is possibly the coolest thing that's ever happened to me.

James smiles. "That's her decision, men." He looks at me for an answer. "What'll it be, Aimee?"

All eyes are turned to me. On the one hand, here I am, sitting on a pirate ship surrounded by a ton of strangers. I'm completely outnumbered, and I don't know much of anything about these guys. On the other hand, I _did_ say I wanted to try everything once, and this would be a pretty awesome adventure. Besides, it's not like I'd have to stay forever. Obviously I'd go home sooner or later, but right now, what do I really have waiting for me at home, anyway? An ex-boyfriend who's probably going to spread rumors about me? A dad who periodically forgets I exist? An evil stepmother who wishes I _didn't_ exist? A completely uncertain life and nothing whatsoever to motivate it?

I nod slowly. "Sounds like a plan," I announce, and I can't help but smile. The men burst into applause.

"That's a wise decision," James whispers in my ear, and I feel a shiver down my spine. "Because I accidentally used up the last of the fairy dust."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, AkemixHanako, Cheshire Dreaming, Yuki Asao, Purple Shamrock 17, CurryCurran, _and_ imagine everything_ for your reviews on Chapter 8. Hope you like this chapter!


	10. Time Doesn't Always Heal

**Author Note:** Hey everyone! I was just out of town for a week… sorry for the lack of updates in that time! I know a lot of you felt that Chapter 9 was too much of filler and not enough action, but I'm really happy with the way it turned out because it really helped me to better develop my pirates. Writing Chapter 9 made those characters come alive a lot more for me, and now I'm pleased to say they will have a bigger part in the story. Yay!

I apologize for Aimee's cursing. I want to just keep her in character, but she'll definitely be cutting down soon.

One last thing—once I finish one of the stories I'm currently working on (probably _The Crumbling Castle_), I plan to start writing a new story. This one will be in the Harry Potter category. If you're interested in reading it, take two seconds to do the poll on my profile page! Thanks so much.

Without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 10! (Yes, I _know_ it's filler. Deal with it!)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"You've used up all the fairy dust?" I exclaim, shocked to be learning that my choice to stay in Neverland was never a choice in the first place. "What kind of idiot are you?"

James gets this hopeless little innocent look on his face, one that I might actually find sort of cute if I weren't so pissed off.

Did I just say _cute_? I think the salty sea air has already gotten to my head.

"Not to worry!" James reassures me, probably afraid I'll burst into tears or something. How naïve of him… I _never_ cry. I probably don't even have tear ducts. "It was just one jar. I can always get another."

Relieved, I take a deep breath. Then I smack James in the arm.

"Way to scare the shit out of me!" I yell at him, kind of pissed that he'd try to freak me out like that. Just because I've decided to stick around doesn't mean I want to be completely _stranded_ here. What happens when I'm ready to go home?

"Such language for a _lady_," James mutters to himself, rubbing his arm where I've hit him.

Lucky shoots me an approving grin.

"Don't worry about him, Miss Aimee Nevaeh Morgan," he tells me, drawing out my full name. "We all know that James here was just hoping that, by offering no possible escape, he'd be able to keep a pretty lass like yourself forever."

The other pirates chuckle, nudging James and whistling at him as his face turns red. I'd almost feel bad for him, getting all embarrassed like that, except for the fact that he – oh, I don't know – _kidnapped_ me.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" James asks suddenly, standing up from the table at once and hurrying out of the room. The rest of us exchange looks.

"Suppose I'd better go, too," Sam says, getting up as well. "I need to check the maps for tomorrow's journey."

Poseidon speaks up, too. "I ought to go for a swim," he tells us. "Promised Thalassa I'd go see her before we set sail." He shoots me a dirty look. "Thalassa's that 'evil mermaid' I've been seeing," he explains bitterly, shaking his head. I gotta admit, I admire the sarcasm, but I'm sensing a bit of an attitude here.

I shrug. "Hey, dude, I'm not the one who chose her for you," I shoot back.

Twitch reaches out to give me a high-five, laughing as Poseidon leaves in a huff.

"So," Lucky says, turning to me. "May I give you the grand tour of our ship?"

"Yeah," I tell him, trying not to seem _too_ giddy right now, even though I swear I'm about to pee my pants in excitement. (Come on, a _real_ pirate ship?)

Lucky leads me out of the kitchen and back out on deck. "This," he tells me, pausing for emphasis, "is the _Jolly Roger_."

"Really?" Sometimes I can't help being a total smart-ass; I think it's in my blood. I smile softly. "Sorry. Continue."

Lucky and I walk around the set of rooms near the kitchen, and he points out each one.

"This is Smee's cabin," he explains, referring to the first room we see. "He's been with the Hooks so long that James eventually gave him a room of his own." He looks at me. "We can't go in, of course – a man's room is a man's room – but, as I'm sure you can guess, there are a lot of recipe books in there."

"Recipe books?" Something about that doesn't sound right to me. "But I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that Smee can't read."

Lucky laughs lightly at this. "You're right," he tells me. "He can't. That's why the books use pictures. Anyway… moving on."

He points to the next door. "This is a gallery of our travels," he says. "Things we've picked up on all the islands. Care to see it?"

I do. Lucky pulls a key out of his pocket, and turns it through the lock. We enter the room, and I can't believe my eyes.

Shelves upon shelves of treasure chests, small statues, jewels. There's a bouquet of golden roses, a miniature jade ship, a set of pottery.

I spot a tiny dragon on the shelf that's right beside me. "When did you guys get this one?" I ask.

"Oh, that?" Lucky grins. "That's from the Dragon Coast. One of my favorites. It breathes fire, you know." He pulls a pipe out of his coat pocket and holds it out to the dragon. "Light," he commands it, and it actually does exhale a small flame, enough to light the pipe. He brings the pipe to his mouth, takes a thoughtful puff, and then looks at me. "What did I tell you?"

I laugh. "That is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen," I admit, though as I look around the room, I know that there are tons of other awesome relics that I have yet to see.

"That it is," Lucky agrees. "Anyway, you could spend days in this room, just uncovering all of the treasures we've brought back. Let's move on."

"Okay," I consent, despite the fact that I really want to look around some more. "What's next?"

We leave the room, which Lucky again locks behind him, and head back out on deck.

"The next room was once for our guests," he tells me. "Most famously, this is where Jenna Parker stayed when she was on the ship."

"That's where I slept last night," I realize aloud.

Lucky wrinkles his eyebrows at me. "Really?" He crosses his arms in thought. "James never lets _anyone_ in there now. I doubt if I've even been inside."

I shrug. "Maybe it's because he thought I was Jenna," I reason. "Maybe that's why he brought me there."

"It must be," Lucky agrees. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Well, the next room belongs to James."

_James._ Suddenly I remember his weird exit from breakfast that took place not too long ago. What was his problem, anyway?

"Is he in there?" I ask Lucky, genuinely wondering what happened.

Lucky nods. "He always is, at least for a while," he tells me quietly. "Whenever we're not on a trip, he takes some time to himself after breakfast."

"But why—"

"Next," Lucky interrupts me, apparently moving on. "It's time to go below deck."

We cross the ship, passing cannons and all sorts of ropes and sails and crap that I can't name for the life of me. Finally, we reach a square hole in the floor, opened up to reveal a ladder leading underneath the ship.

"Follow me."

We climb down the ladder, but I'm a lot slower and more reluctant. I always hate climbing down ladders and things… that's when my small fear of heights starts to kick in. Luckily I can tolerate it.

I finally step down onto the wooden ship floor, and Lucky smiles. "To the left are supplies for our voyages," he tells me, motioning in that general direction. "And to the right, the pirates' quarters." He grins.

I turn beside me to see two sets of bunk beds, along with a third lone bed. On their beds, Queequeg and Twitch are playing some kind of card game, and Sam is studying a map. It's pretty bare down here – nothing like the room I woke up in – and dark, too. There are a bunch of knapsacks on the side of the room – I guess each belongs to a pirate and probably holds anything personal they would own.

"Nice little setup you've got here," I say finally, leaning against the wall. "Real cozy."

Lucky nods. "It's nothing special," he admits. "But it's what we've got… and it's all right." He takes a seat on the single bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

He looks at me and shrugs. "I don't know," he replies, "_can_ you?"

The question has been eating at me, so I just have to come out with it.

"Why does James spend all that time by himself?" I ask.

The quiet chatter of the other pirates comes to a halt as they look at me uneasily. Even Lucky looks like he's been caught off-guard.

"He's… well, he's got a broken heart," Lucky explains slowly. "A lot's happened since his Jenna left, but he still can't shake the memories of her."

Man, he must be _obsessed_. In spite of everything, I actually can feel my sympathy for him beginning to grow, and I just met him this morning.

"So he just _thinks_ about her all the time?"

"Sometimes he reads her book," Sam answers me, pushing his glasses up off the bridge of his nose.

"And s-s-sometimes he sl-sleeps and tr-tries to dr-dream of her," Twitch adds.

"Binoculars," Queequeg chimes in.

"Oh, he doesn't use the binoculars too often," Lucky clarifies. "But you're right, Aimee. Sometimes he just sits and thinks about her."

I cross my arms. "Isn't that a little… obsessive?"

The other pirates exchange looks.

"Am I wrong?" I ask. "I mean, you all know him better than I do. I just think it's kind of not worth it to spend all your energy on someone who isn't coming back."

"We've tried telling him that," Sam explains. "Many times."

"H-he w-won't listen though," Twitch says. "He l-loved her."

"That he did." Lucky lies back on his bed, seemingly deep in thought. "I s'pose time will heal all wounds."

His words make me think of my family. Mom left years ago because we weren't enough for her, and she broke Dad's heart most of all. And even after he got remarried and had another kid, he's still not the same person. I don't know how many years it takes most people to get over something like that, but he's had a lot of time, and instead of being healed, he seems to have just turned numb.

"I hope so," I say quietly, falling into a deeper reflection.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** Thanks to all of Chapter 9's reviewers… _NobleBrokenBeauty, imagine everything, Yuki Asao, Purple Shamrock 17, EvanescentDream93, Cheshire Dreaming, EragonPeep, Miss DnG, jewelofthedawn, CurryCurran, SuperWafer, cam-is-hot, _and_ LadyPooch_. Hope you enjoy Chapter 10!


	11. Small Comforts

**Author Note:** Happy July, everyone! Hope everyone's summer is going fabulously. This chapter comes from the point of view of our favorite sweet, heartbroken pirate… James! I know it's very short but I don't really care, hahah. The voyage begins in Chapter 12… in the meantime, enjoy Chapter 11! It's corny. Deal with it. Oh, and drop some reviews to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

James heard voices outside of his room, breaking his meditation. This was nothing new to him – the other pirates were always making noise during his moments of reflection – and James did not mind that. He knew that even as his heart stood still, the rest of the world would keep turning.

But he wasn't ready to join them – not yet, anyway. He still had to gather his thoughts, let go of the past, and accept that his Jenna was not coming back… ever.

_Easier said than done,_ he thought to himself bitterly, his head in his hands. Some days were easier than others. Those were the days when James came close to accepting Jenna's departure, and even resolved to find someone new. But then, of course, there were other days – days like today – when a part of him wished he could trade places with Peter Pan.

Peter had always had it easy. True, he had to give up all of his adventures in the land he loved most, but it was only a small price to pay, considering what he would get in return. James had nothing to give, because Jenna was not and had never been in love with him, and therefore she wanted nothing.

Reaching for the binoculars, James whispered the name of the young woman who had left him so long ago. And with a flash of light, there she was, drinking a glass of milk and patting her pregnant stomach.

James liked to see her like this, so serene and simple in her flowery sundress, and yet so beautiful at the same time. He missed that soft, gentle disposition just as much as he missed her sweet smile. Even at fourteen, when he had met her, she was the closest to perfection he had ever known – and he had already traveled far and wide.

_I'm not your destiny,_ her voice resonated in his head, but he tried to shake it.

He saw Peter entering the room Jenna was in, dressed in a strange suit. Peter kissed Jenna softly on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted her, a grin spreading across his face.

Leave it to Peter to ruin a perfect vision. James set down the binoculars miserably.

Aimee had been right – the two _were_ happy together. Jenna's face had lit up as soon as Peter had entered the room. James wished that _he_ could have been the one to do that for her, but the timing had always been wrong. And James knew, deep down, that Jenna never felt that way for him, even during the days she'd lived with him on the ship.

Suddenly, James heard two more voices outside of his cabin – Lucky and Aimee.

_Aimee._ The girl he had basically kidnapped the night before. James still couldn't believe himself for making such a huge mistake, or even for sinking so low that he would have kidnapped the _right_ girl! Of course, he knew Lucky's philosophy – that there was no such thing as mistakes, only fate – but could James honestly believe it?

It wasn't to say that he found Aimee unattractive. That was far from true. It was just that he had _one_ type of beauty in mind already, and that was Jenna Parker's. Aimee was not Jenna, nor could she ever be.

Besides, she was different from every other girl he had ever met in his life. James was not accustomed to girls who casually swore, who easily befriended pirates, who had a comeback for everything and ignored their basic etiquette. In the very short time he'd known her, James found the girl both mysterious and infuriating. She did not act the way he had known girls to act. He knew that, as time went on, the two of them would probably butt heads frequently.

But still, for some reason, to know that she would stay on the ship for a while was comforting.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Aiyoku Saotome, imagine everything, jewelofthedawn, CurryCurran, Purple Shamrock 17, AkemixHanako, FreckledFerret, _and _SuperWafer_ for the reviews! Hope you enjoy Chapter 11.


	12. Mae

**Author Note:** Hope everyone is enjoying the story! I know I've been having so much fun writing it. We're back to Aimee's perspective again… and the adventure begins! They're finally about to set sail. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Miss Aimee! Miss Aimee!"

Groaning, I roll over in bed and squeeze my eyes shut. Whoever decided to wake me up at this ungodly hour is going to have hell to pay… as soon as I can actually muster the energy to get up. I've just had the craziest dream that Nick broke up with me and then I got kidnapped by a ship full of pirates, so it's obvious I want to know how the dream ends. But unfortunately, you can't just jump back into a particular dream once you've acknowledged that it was, in fact, a dream… or at least, I can't.

But as I reluctantly open my eyes, I realize that I don't have to worry about missing out on my dream. I'm living it.

Memories from yesterday come flooding back to me. After touring the Jolly Roger with Lucky, I hung out with him and a bunch of the other pirates below deck for a while. Sam and Twitch showed me around Neverland a little, and Smee made us all the most fabulous dinner.

James and I barely spoke, except when he told me I could stay in Jenna's room for the duration of my visit, showed me where I could find a washroom, and promised me new clothes and anything else I would need as soon as we reached our stop.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. "Miss Aimee? Are you awake yet?"

I recognize the voice as Smee's, and assume he's responsible for all the wake-up calls on this ship. I guess it makes sense… from what I've seen so far, he seems almost like a _mother_ to these guys.

"Yeah!" I yawn, getting out of bed and heading over to the mirror. Combing my hands through my hair a few times, I give myself the once-over and shrug. I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes and haven't gotten to take a shower yet (is that even possible here? I shudder to think…), so it's not like I can really look much better.

Slipping on my Converses, I make my way out on the deck, where I see the pirates all climbing up from beneath the ship. I head over to greet them.

"Morning, men," I greet them tiredly, wishing I could be a little livelier. "Should we go beg Smee and James to let us sleep in?"

Lucky grins and shakes his head. "On sailing days we always wake up early," he tells me, pulling his eye-patch onto his left eye. "Not to worry, love… you'll get used to it!"

"The first m-morning is always h-h-hard for everyone," Twitch says reassuringly, patting me lightly on the arm.

"Thankfully Smee always makes us a fine breakfast!" Sam exclaims, adjusting his glasses. I can tell _he's_ a morning person.

"Pancakes," Queequeg informs us, taking a sniff.

"Queequeg's got a great sense of smell. He can always tell us what Smee's cooking up," Lucky explains. He motions toward the kitchen door. "Shall we?"

We walk into the kitchen, where James is already sitting down. "Good morning, men," he greets the group as a whole, then turns red as soon as he realizes I'm definitely _not_ a man. "And lady," he adds, nodding in my direction. "Sleep well?"

I nod. "That's definitely the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in," I tell him, not wanting to complain about being awake at the crack of dawn (since the other pirates are surprisingly chill about it). "Not that I have a lot of room for comparison," I say hastily, not wanting to make it sound like I sleep around or anything. "I mean, I don't sleep in a lot of other beds. I'm just saying I like this one a lot." God, I sound like an idiot. _Shut up, Aimee,_ I tell myself.

Luckily, I'm saved from any awkward silences by Smee's pancakes. "Dig in!" Smee insists, setting a huge plate in the middle of the table.

In the middle of our meal, Queequeg speaks up. "Some of my tribe come to say us goodbye," he says in his broken English. "After pancakes."

Poseidon nods. "Thalassa and her friends were thinking of doing the same," he responds, taking a huge bite. "If that's alright with everyone."

"You know visitors are always welcome!" Smee exclaims, his cheeks growing rosier in his cheerfulness. I swear, he reminds me of a miniature Santa Claus in blue-and-white-striped clothing, except that instead of bringing toys, he brings food. Really, really good food.

I'm actually kind of excited to meet some other people (and merpeople, too, I guess) from Neverland before we leave for the Dragon Coast. It makes me feel even more a part of the stories.

As if on cue, right as we're finishing our food, we hear voices coming from on deck.

"Olathe!" Queequeg exclaims, immediately getting up and rushing out of the kitchen. The rest of us follow quickly after him.

Olathe turns out to be this tall, gorgeous dark-haired girl, about Queequeg's age, with a huge smile on her face. Queequeg hurries over to her and hugs her tightly, immediately lost to the rest of the world.

"Olathe is Queequeg's betrothed," Lucky tells me, nodding in their general direction. "They're arranged to marry as soon as we return from this voyage."

I watch them in awe. I've never seen two people seem so happy to be together, and I wonder if I've been living a dysfunctional life or if this is just the real deal.

"He's in love with her, isn't he?" I ask quietly, actually softened by their engagement-bliss… if that's even how it works in Neverland.

Lucky grins. "That he is," he agrees. "Not something you come across every day."

Before I can say anything else, another girl (presumably from the same tribe) approaches us. She looks a couple years younger than Queequeg – probably about my age – but is just as pretty as, if not more than his bride-to-be.

"'Ello there, beautiful," Lucky greets her, casually adjusting his eye-patch. "What brings you to our humble ship this morning?" I can't help but laugh at what a flirt he really is.

The girl rolls her eyes at Lucky but smiles nonetheless. "I thought you wore that patch on your _other_ eye," she says, snapping him out of the whole ladies-man mode. I notice her English is a lot better than Queequeg's, but she still has a hint of an accent that I can't quite place. She turns to me, shakes her head, and then laughs. "Men."

I return a smile. "I'm Aimee, by the way," I introduce myself, feeling a little awkward and out of place. "The new girl on the ship."

The girl bows her head. "I am Tiger Lily," she replies. "Queequeg's sister. Are you joining the men for this voyage?"

I nod. "It's kind of a long story," I admit, "but yeah. Any parting advice for me before we leave?"

Tiger Lily grins. "Yes," she tells me, glaring in the direction of the other pirates. Some of them are mingling with the other Indians on the ship, while others are within earshot. "Watch out for these brutes. They may try to charm you, but some of them just want to break hearts."

"You wound me, darling," Lucky says with a laugh. He turns to me and grins. "She's just upset because things didn't work out between us."

"And what do you mean, break hearts?" Sam demands, having somehow made his way into the conversation. I see the way he looks at Tiger Lily in total adoration, and it's actually really cute. "Not all of us are like Lucky, you know."

Tiger Lily reconsiders her advice to me, then smiles good-naturedly at Sam. "You are right, Sam," she admits, reaching out and squeezing Sam's hand reassuringly. "I know you aren't like that."

We mingle a little longer, and then I branch off to meet the others – Queequeg's younger twin sisters, Anouk and Alaska, as well as a few of his friends from their tribe. When we hear splashes in the water, I follow Poseidon and the other pirates (with the exception of Sam, who is basically basking in Tiger Lily's attention) over to the side of the ship to see the mermaids. "Thalassa!" Poseidon calls out, a huge smile on his face. I swear, this is the first time I've seen him truly smile; up until this moment, I thought Poseidon was just the angsty pirate.

"Poseidon!" one of the mermaids calls back. There are three of them in the water, but the one who spoke is the one in the center. She has wavy hair – long, almost white – and a sunny disposition. I'm surprised; this isn't how Jenna's books described the mermaids. They're supposed to be morbid… not like something out of a Disney movie. But Thalassa and her friends seem perfectly normal and pretty and _nice_.

"Jenna only met one mermaid when she was in Neverland," James whispers to me, as if reading my thoughts, "and the one she met was not a particularly nice one. Everything she wrote about the mermaids in her books was purely imagination, which is why you're surprised by these good mermaids."

It makes sense. I nod, thankful for his explanation.

Everyone continues to socialize until Smee rushes on deck. "Time for the adventure to begin!" he exclaims, sounding his usual chipper self.

The pirates, Indians, and mermaids all bid their final goodbyes, and moments later, we set sail.

* * *

It's been a few hours now and I'm still not totally sure what I'm supposed to be doing. I've seen _Pirates of the Caribbean_ more times than I can count (_hello_, Johnny Depp? I rest my case), but that doesn't mean I have any clue of what to do.

So I've spent the trip so far basically trying not to get in anyone's way, instead merely observing. I have to admit – the scenery is amazing, out here at sea – then again, as far as I can tell, where in Neverland is it _not_ beautiful?

James oversees everything with a watchful eye.

"James, when are we going to be there?" Poseidon calls out, a pained expression on his face as he fixes the sails. I have no idea how he even got up there. "Because I really have to… well, you know… _go_."

James shakes his head to himself and groans. "You should have thought about that before we left!"

I smile to myself, remembering the times when I was little and we used to visit my grandparents, who lived a few hours away from us. Hannah and I used to complain all the time to our parents in the car, begging to get off at the nearest rest stop to use the bathrooms.

"Hey… I can cover for him, if he really has to go," I offer, but James dismisses it at once.

"You haven't been properly trained yet," he responds loudly, causing Poseidon to groan.

Well, it _is_ true. Even if I were to figure out how to get up there, I'd have no idea what to do with the sails.

"Besides, the trip shouldn't be much longer," he whispers in my ear. "I'm just pulling Poseidon's leg."

I laugh. "You're horrible," I reply, shaking my head.

Soon enough, we see land up ahead.

"We'll be arriving at Clover Cove shortly," Sam informs the crew, pointing to his map.

Somehow, that doesn't sound right to me.

"Clover Cove?" I repeat, baffled. "But I thought we were going to…"

"The Dragon Coast," James finishes for me. He smiles lightly. "That's where we're headed, yes. But we always make a stop here first… it's where Lucky's from. We'll stop at his mother's house for lunch, pick up some things for you, and be off again by dinnertime."

Moments later, we arrive at the port, where I see exactly why the little island is called Clover Cove. It's freakin' _full_ of clovers. But it's got other vegetation too, like flowers and stuff… and the place is actually really scenic.

After Lucky has tied off the ship, he leads the other seven of us down to this place I can only describe as a village. People are selling and trading all kinds of goods in the streets, and I wish I could take time and really absorb all this unique culture, but we're moving too fast for me to really look around. I'm surprised – it's almost like a little town here, more modern than the main island of Neverland that we've just left (though I wouldn't exactly call this "modern," either).

We make our way through, passing rows of little houses. We finally stop at a pink one, decorated with seashells and clovers, where Lucky runs over to knock on the door. Right away, a lady answers.

"Kenneth!" she exclaims, pulling Lucky in close and giving him a big hug. "Oh, my Kenny… it's so good to see you!"

She's a petite woman, probably in her forties, with big eyes and a kind smile. Her hair is a mix of brown and blonde, just like Lucky's, except much nicer and cleaner looking. I can tell she was probably really pretty when she was young.

"Hello, Mum," Lucky greets her, a sheepish grin on his face. "It's good to see you too."

Lucky's mom pulls back for a moment to look at him. "You've got a smudge of dirt on your face," she tells him, licking her finger and wiping it off his nose. "And Kenneth, are you still wearing that silly patch of yours? Take that thing off!"

Lucky laughs and pulls off his eye-patch. "Sorry, Mum."

"Oh, how rude of me… just leaving everyone in the doorway!" Lucky's mom gives us an apologetic smile. "Won't you all come inside?"

"Thank you, Miss Mae," the other pirates greet her in unison, each wiping off their boots outside before entering the little house.

"And who might you be?" Lucky's mom asks me as I follow everyone inside. "Kenneth's brought friends home before, but never any of his pretty little girlfriends."

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend," I tell her with a tiny giggle, which is actually pretty uncharacteristic of me, but I guess things change when you realize you're the only girl on a ship full of pirates… in a place you thought was imaginary until now. "We just met yesterday. I'm Aimee, the new girl on the ship."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Aimee," Lucky's mom replies, smiling warmly at me. Instantly, I know that I like her… she seems really nice. "I'm Kenneth's mum, as I'm sure you've guessed by now. You can call me Mae. Now, dear, how did you get involved with these rebels?"

"James k-k-kidnapped her, Miss M-Mae!" Twitch tells her, laughing.

"It was an accident!" James insists.

"Come on now, mate," Lucky tells him with a grin. "You know there's no such thing as accidents."

"Just fate," Queequeg agrees with a grunt.

"Anyway," Lucky continues, "James let us keep her. She's agreed to stay with us for this voyage."

"Well, I think that's just terrific that you're joining them," Mae says, patting me on the arm. "You know, when I was a little older than you all are now, I spent some time on the _Jolly Roger_ myself. After we've all had lunch, I'm sure I'll have plenty of stories for you, if you'd like to hear them."

"Of course," I agree, surprised at her past but certainly wanting to know about her life among pirates. It's hard to picture, but definitely interesting.

"Now," Mae tells us as she leads everyone into a tiny kitchen. "I can't say my cooking is quite like Smee's..." Smee beams at this "…but I did manage to whip something together."

And with that, we sit down to eat.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, Purple Shamrock 17, imagine everything, Risa Pecuu, CurryCurran, Yuki Asao/Aiyoku Saotome, FreckledFerret, _and_ SuperWafer _for the reviews on Chapter 11!


	13. Heart to Heart

**Author Note:** I'm glad you guys seemed to enjoy Chapter 12! I had a couple of comments that James was kind of absent, and I'm definitely sorry for that… there will be more of him in the second half of this chapter… and it'll actually get a little fluffy! I wanted to introduce a _few_ things into the previous chapter at once, and unfortunately in doing that I sort of neglected James. In the meantime, I hope you liked seeing some of the new Neverland scenery and meeting Lucky's mother. It was a fun chapter to write!

By the way, just thought I'd let you all know that July 28, 2008 marked the four-year anniversary of this "series" of fanfictions. Four years ago, I definitely couldn't have pictured all the twists and turns these stories have taken since their conception, and the fact that there's a sequel! With all that said… enjoy Chapter 13! Sorry for such a long author note!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lunch consists of some kind of creamy soup, vegetables cooked to perfection (which Mae pretty much has to force Lucky to eat), and this great berry pie that everyone wants seconds of. In the meantime, Mae tells us of her old life among pirates.

It's amazing, really. She's this sweet, caring mother who maybe nags her kid a little but genuinely wants to see him happy… this woman who seems to have known, all her life, that she's wanted to be a mother. And yet, my expectations of her are totally shattered when I hear about her adventures aboard the _Jolly Roger_, the days when she helped to scavenge for buried treasure, led an expedition to the Isle of Golden Roses, and was even held ransom by a rivaling group of pirates. It makes me wonder what made her exchange her bandanna for an apron, so to speak, and leave to raise a family.

"Where do the years go?" Mae asks with a sigh, smiling warmly at each of us. "I suppose the time is slipping away, and I'm just getting old."

Lucky grins. "Nonsense, Mum!" he insists, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "You're still young."

Mae shakes her head, but in good spirits. "Only at heart," she says, and then she pauses for thought. After a few seconds, she shoots Lucky a disparaging look. "Kenneth! Those sleeves are filthy… when was the last time you washed that shirt?"

Groaning, Lucky extracts his arm at once. "_Mum_," he persists, "I'm not a little boy anymore!"

This doesn't faze her at all. "No matter," Mae declares, ignoring her son's claims. "I have clean clothing to give you before you leave. And do try to _keep_ it clean this time?"

She stands up from the table at once, not even waiting for Lucky to respond. "I suppose I'll do it now, before I forget. Aimee, dear, won't you come with me?"

Nodding, I get up and follow Mae out of the room. We walk back through the tiny den area of the house and then through a wooden door that leads to what I assume is Lucky's room.

As we enter, I notice that the walls are dark green, and the room is decorated in ship memorabilia. The bed is tucked away in the corner of the room (although I half-expected him to have a hammock in his room instead), and then there's a wardrobe against the wall, but other than that, not much furniture is there. On the wall is a painting of a young boy with light curls and a pirate outfit… Lucky, I guess, since it looks a lot like him… as well as other paintings and sketches of ships, islands, and treasure. It makes me assume that Lucky's life as a pirate has always been a dream of his.

"Awesome pictures," I tell Mae, admiring the well-drawn-out details in each frame. "Where'd you get them?"

Mae beams. "I made them myself," she reveals, and now I'm truly impressed. A mother, a pirate, _and_ an artist? Who knew? "When I'm not too busy, I enjoy painting. I used to make a living by painting. Are you an artist?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Nah, nothing like that," I confess. "I mean, I've always liked to draw… but I never took art classes or anything. It's just something I used to do for fun."

"Mmm hmm." Mae looks at me, thinks for a moment, and then smiles. "So, dear, I suppose this is going to be your first voyage. How do you feel?"

"Pretty stoked, actually," I reply with a grin. "Like, really excited." I watch as Mae rummages through Lucky's wardrobes, pulling out some clean shirts and pants. A part of it makes me think of my own wardrobe, and the fact that I won't be pulling any clothes out of it for a long time. Thinking about all that distance starts to make me reconsider. "I guess I'm also nervous," I admit, feeling that it's probably okay to talk to Mae about this sort of thing.

Mae nods, refolding the clothing on top of Lucky's bed. "That's normal," she tells me reassuringly. "I felt the same when I went on my first voyage."

"Just out of curiosity… what made you decide to go?" I ask, truly wanting to know.

"Oh… well," she answers, smiling softly, "why does anyone do anything? I was a bit older than Kenneth is now, and I still hadn't left Clover Cove. I wanted something new… a sword fight or two… an adventure away from home. I met the crew of the _Jolly Roger_ a few times at port before they asked me to come with them. Of course, I jumped at the opportunity. It couldn't have come at a more perfect time in my life."

"Were there any times you thought you would've been better off staying home?" I wonder.

"Absolutely. It's certainly not the easiest experience, especially being the only woman aboard, and I daresay I grew homesick a number of times. It took time for me to truly grow accustomed to the pirate life, and even then I had some difficulties." Her smile grows. "But I wouldn't trade the experience for anything else in the world."

I can't even begin to imagine what this voyage is going to mean. Will it change who I become? And if so, will I change for the better or the worse? Will I ever come home? The questions come flooding into my mind. Usually I don't stress out over things. Most of the time I can just make decisions on the spur of the moment, and if they don't work out, I deal with them and move on. But now? I can't help but worry, at least a little.

I take a deep breath. "What made you leave?"

Mae sighs, and I can tell I've hit a nerve. I see the sadness in her big, brown eyes. She hesitates before answering, and at first I think she's going to just ignore my question. But then she breaks the silence.

"Sometimes, life can take an unexpected turn," she says quietly. "The things you once loved the most are no longer the best things for you. You have new obstacles to face. And at that time, what you need most of all is a change in scenery… I know I did."

Before Mae can say anything else, Lucky appears in the doorway. "We've all been wondering what's taking you so long," he tells us, not knowing he's interrupted.

Mae smiles kindly at her son, picks up the pile of clothing from his bed, and hands it to him. "There you go," she replies, patting him on the cheek. "Shall we all go back out and visit?"

We head back into the house and sit with the other pirates, but I'm not really focused on the conversation at hand. I'm still thinking about what Mae has said, and how it applies to me. I think mostly about my life back home, and remember the boyfriend I thought was the coolest thing since sliced bread, the friends I socialized with on weekends, and the family that was supposed to last forever. I remember watching each of these relationships fall apart over time, and losing my place because of them.

Like Mae, I _did_ need a change in scenery. A big adventure in a place I thought was just a myth until now is just what I need. For the first time since I got here, I really feel like my decision to stay is a valid one.

We linger for a while longer until Smee announces that we still have to stop at the marketplace. "We do want to make good time on this voyage," he says in his jolly voice.

"If you insist," Mae concedes, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. I guess I don't blame her – her only kid (as far as I know) is leaving her for who knows how long. Suddenly, her eyes brighten a little, and she speaks up again. "Give me a moment."

She hurries from the room, and returns a moment later with a few things in her hands. "Son," she says, holding out an eye-patch similar to the one he usually wears, "last time you were here, you left this. I'd hate for you to be missing your spare patch, even if it _is_ a foolish thing to wear."

Lucky grins. "Thanks for taking care of it for me."

"And Aimee," Mae continues, turning to me. She hands me a notebook filled with parchment and some pens (or whatever the Neverland equivalent is). "It's a bit rusty, but I know you said you liked to draw. See if you can make something wonderful."

I can't imagine that I'll draw anything that will blow her or my new friends away, but it's the thought that counts. I'm touched that she would give me something so heartfelt after our first meeting.

"Thank you, Miss Mae," I tell her, truly meaning it. "It was really great to meet you."

And with that, she moves in and hugs each of us goodbye – except for James, who she kisses softly on the forehead – and has a lot of trouble letting go of Lucky.

"Oh, my Kenneth!" She looks like she's practically near tears. "Do remember to visit me on your way back."

"Anything for you," Lucky replies, kissing her on the cheek. "Love you, Mum."

We all say our last farewells and finally head out the door. As we start walking, Lucky speaks up.

"If the rest of you don't mind," he tells us, "I'm going to visit with some old mates of mine for a while. I'll bring you to the marketplace and just meet you lot back on the ship."

"Got it, Kenneth!" I answer teasingly, using his real name for the first time since we've met.

Lucky glares daggers at me. "Do not," he says, "call me Kenneth. Only my mum is allowed to do that."

I laugh. "Right… sorry, Kenny." It amuses me just how much of a momma's boy he really is.

Soon we arrive at that same center by the port that we breezed through when we first got here. I'm glad we'll get some time to chill here – I definitely want to take in as many of the sights as I can.

Pulling on his eye-patch, Lucky salutes our group. "I'm out," he says, and with that he disappears.

"I'll be stocking us up on food, aye?" Smee informs us with a smile. "Anyone wish to come along?"

"I d-do!" Twitch exclaims, grinning. Obviously _his_ stomach is a bottomless pit.

"Food," Queequeg agrees, following Smee and Twitch over to the nearest food stands.

"I'm going to look at some of the compasses they have here," Sam says, adjusting his glasses. "See you three back on the ship!"

"And I'll be taking a swim, then," Poseidon quickly adds. "I can't say I've ever met a fish on Clover Cove that I didn't like."

So then, of course, James and I are just standing there in the middle of the square, looking incredibly awkward, like two eight-year-olds who believe in cooties. I hate this. "And then there were two," I interject, thinking that maybe it will break the ice a little. It's not like he makes me nervous or anything; it's just… I don't know. Lucky and I have the easiest time holding a conversation. With James, it's usually just me reminding him of how he kidnapped me the other night. Not a great foundation for friendship, you know?

James turns to look at me. "I was hoping we could get you some new clothes and things to make you more comfortable on board," he says politely. "If that's something you'd like to do."

I shrug. "Sounds cool," I reply, wondering if I'm gonna end up in some kind of corset or something. While I know it would do wonders for my figure (oh, God, I sound like a middle-aged woman), I also know it would be really tough to wear for hours on end. I take a deep breath, expecting the worst. "So… where to?"

James takes my hand and leads me through the carts and stands until we reach a shop filled with dresses and pants and shirts and other garments that I don't even know the names for. None of it really matters to me anyway right now; all I can think about is the fact that James and I are holding hands. I guess it shouldn't be such a big deal for me – I think he's trying to do the whole chivalry thing – but still. Where I come from, "holding hands" usually means more than just chivalry.

"This is Madame Lucille's shop," James tells me suddenly, throwing my mind out of these weird loops of awkward thinking. "Shall we?"

We head inside, where we're greeted by a graying woman with a mole on her face. "Hello, friends!" she greets us elaborately, kissing James on each cheek. "How may I assist you this fine day?"

I think James has just realized that we're _still_ holding hands, which I've honestly been too shocked to do anything about, because he lets go hastily and crosses his arms. "Yes, Madame… my friend Aimee here is in dire need of some new dresses. Would you be able to help her?"

Madame Lucille frowns at me, her mole twitching slightly as she makes some clicking sounds in possible disapproval. "I suppose I shall see what I can do with… this…" she says, obviously not a fan of my 21st-century fashion statements. Suddenly, she takes her hands and begins to pat around my shoulders, waistline, and hips, to which I glare at her in a "you're invading my personal bubble" kind of way.

When she's finished with the whole frisking thing, which must be so that she can figure out my size, she rummages through the piles of clothing throughout her shop and throws several dresses and other things into my arms.

"Go," she instructs me, pointing to one of those old-fashioned dressing rooms… the kind where there's basically a small wall I have to stand behind. I hope nobody can see silhouette through here.

I pull off my familiar black shirt and skinny jeans, but as I hold up the clothes that Madame Lucille has given me, I realize that I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Madame?" I call out from behind the wall. "Can you help me with these?"

So she begrudgingly goes back there and helps me with some weird undergarments and dresses. I check the mirror that stands beside me, and try not to laugh at my reflection.

"Can I see one of them?" James asks from the other side of the wall. I'm sure he's just trying to be nice… but I still feel stupid.

Currently wearing a dress with black and white stripes in the skirt (which is super long, by the way), I groan. "I look like I belong in jail," I retort, much to Madame Lucille's chagrin.

I step out anyway, twirl around, and shoot James a cheesy grin. "How do you do?" I ask him mockingly, trying to curtsy and nearly falling on my face. I roll my eyes. "What do you think?"

James gives me a blank look, which makes me think I must look like some kind of troll.

I respond to his silence with a dry laugh. "That bad?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all," he tells me, and I guess the chivalry thing must be back. "You look lovely."

I bite my lip and smile in spite of how crazy it all seems. "Okay," I reply. It's the only thing I can think to say, and now I _really_ feel like an idiot.

Shrinking back over to the mini-dressing room, I try on a few more dresses and then put my regular clothes back on. I end up choosing the striped one that makes me look like I'm in jail, plus five other dresses, as well as undergarments, a hairbrush, and yes- even a corset.

"Every young lady needs at least one," Madame Lucille assures me several times. I swear, now that she knows James will be buying me all this stuff, she seems to like me a whole lot more.

James pays for the dresses with some kind of weird coins, Madame Lucille puts everything in a basket for me, and we leave.

And as we head back toward the _Jolly Roger_, I notice something particularly unsettling. We're holding hands again.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Aiyoku Saotome, EragonPeep, Risa Pecuu, Purple Shamrock 17, FreckledFerret, imagine everything, _and _SuperWafer_ for the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter!


	14. Not Just A Pirate

**Author Note:** Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the slight fluff that came about in Chapter 13. It was so cute to write!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been insanely hectic – I just started senior year, and it's been crazy. On a more positive note, I just turned eighteen last week! So this could be like a little birthday present from me to you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which comes from James' POV. I'll warn you – it's very short. And more self-pitying on James' part, but hey. Hopefully the new chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

He did not intend to reach for her hand. It just _happened_.

And he didn't see what was so significant about the simple gesture, either. James had always considered it chivalrous. In his mind, it should not have sparked such tension as it did now. He and Aimee already had enough of that _without_ brushing hands in the marketplace.

But when they reached the _Jolly Roger_, James was startled by the quickness at which Aimee dropped his hand and shifted away from him. Had he done something wrong?

And it took two to hold hands, at any rate. That new girl was just trying to confuse him, he thought. One moment they were having an actual conversation, and the next, they were standing awkwardly apart and not speaking.

_Why did I ask her to join us?_ James wondered, wishing Aimee wasn't such a mystery to him.

When they could talk and laugh about things, James enjoyed her company. He _wanted_ to learn more about her. She was different from anyone else he had ever met, and the pirates all seemed to like her (even Poseidon, and he was generally a harsh critic). She was the opposite of what was proper in a young lady, but they hadn't invited her aboard under the hopes that she would be proper. They knew she cursed constantly. They knew she was cynical. They knew she wouldn't be the most agreeable. But they also knew that this was a pirate ship, and that they had invited her aboard as a pirate.

_Perhaps that is why she was ashamed to hold my hand,_ James thought to himself. _She must not want me to treat her differently from the others._

James sighed. Seeing Aimee in some of those dresses had made him forget that she was now indeed a fellow pirate. It reminded James that she was a young lady, and not an entirely unattractive one, either.

No, she was lovely, he had to admit. Perhaps she hadn't caught his eye the way Jenna had, but then again, had anyone? He had loved Jenna for what had felt like so long that he never even considered other girls in the same way.

And he certainly wasn't considering anyone now, in case _that_ was the cause of Aimee's abrupt departure. Aimee had absolutely nothing to worry about; James was not about to fall for a girl he barely knew and scarcely got along with. Jenna still occupied the majority of his thoughts, anyway.

_If Pan breaks her heart, I shall kill him, _James thought to himself bitterly, sensing a sinking feeling in his chest. Then, more softly, he began to wonder again how she was doing.

He hadn't checked the binoculars since yesterday. Of course, she'd seemed happy then, about ready to have her baby, and it saddened him to know that he was no longer a part of her life. He wished their timing hadn't been so different, that she would've stayed in Neverland, that she would've chosen _him_. Viewing these blissful slices of Jenna's perfect life so far away only filled James with even more regret, and yet he welcomed the negative feelings so long as he could see her face again.

He reached for the binoculars and sighed. "Jenna Parker," he whispered, needing to see her now, and with that, there was a flash of light.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty_, _EragonPeep, Yuki Asao, RisaPecuu, CurryCurran, SuperWafer, FreckledFerret, imagine everything, Purple Shamrock 17, jewelofthedawn, Cheshire Dreaming,_ and _lucy2350_ for their reviews on Chapter 13. Hope you like this one… sorry for the long wait!


	15. Fix You

**Author Note:** Hey everyone! So I decided it was awfully cruel of me to leave you for so long before, and that's why I'm bringing you Chapter 15 now. Don't worship me too much! XP Just kidding, of course. Back to Aimee's perspective now… enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Over the next few days at sea, I barely even see James. Half the time, he's hidden away in his room, but when he _does_ come out to give orders, he seems to avoid me. The few conversations we've actually had have been awkward and short. I can't say it's entirely his fault, either- I was just as confused by the hand-holding thing as he was.

I mean, it's not like there's anything _wrong_ with James – he's pretty cool when he's not pining over my neighbor or kidnapping impressionable young girls (ha!) – but I just don't see why our friendship has to include hand-holding. Honestly, I _have_ a boyfriend, don't I?

_Oh wait, _I realize. _I don't. _Instead, I have some piece-of-shit ex who is probably hooking up with some random slutty hipster girl at his friend's house as we speak. But that's all just technicality, really. I still miss Nick Owens, despite the fact that he was no Prince Charming and he totally screwed up our relationship. And for now, no occasional hand-holding with a pirate is going to change that.

In the meantime, I've been trying to forget all this by getting to know the _Jolly Roger_ better, hanging out with Twitch as he steers, talking with Sam about 21st century stuff (Scar, who was Peter's leading Lost Boy, had taken Sam to Neverland about five years ago, so we know a lot of the same pop culture), and drawing stuff in the sketchbook that Mae gave me. I had started the thing off with stupid cartoons and random doodles, but as we continue to move forward, I've been able to sketch some of the scenery and even some of the pirates. It's definitely kept my mind off of What's-His-Face, and it's been – dare I say it? – fun.

Now, as I lean on the side of the ship, I look out beyond me and sketch out the horizon in my book. Right as I'm starting to really concentrate, I hear a voice beside me.

"Nice to see you dressed like a lady," Lucky greets me with a wink (he's not wearing his eye-patch).

I laugh. The day after we left Clover Cove, I finally conceded to wearing the dresses that James and I had purchased, if only so I wouldn't have to wear the same dirty clothes for the third day in a row. The dresses would be okay if it weren't so freaking hot out all the time… the material is way too long and heavy for me! For the first time ever, I'm wishing I could turn this giant blood red thing into a sundress.

"I clean up all right," I tell him, and I can't help but grin. "Were you expecting an ogre or something?"

Now it's Lucky's turn to laugh. "Never," he replies, pulling an arm around me in the teasing-best-friend kind of way.

I set down the sketchbook and turn to face him. "Are we there yet?" I ask, changing the subject. "I mean, we've been at sea for like, twenty years now."

Lucky smirks. "Try 'three days,' love," he corrects me, his blue eyes twinkling. "Patience is a virtue."

I roll my eyes. "That's funny," I say, "I didn't think pirates knew anything about virtues."

"I'll let that one go, Miss Morgan." Lucky removes his arm from my shoulders. "It shouldn't be too much longer till we get to the Dragon Coast, I reckon."

"The Dragon Coast," I repeat, wondering what all the significance is. What's the point in going there, anyway? "What happens there?"

"Oh, you know," Lucky says cheekily. "Danger. Adventure. Intrigue. _Romance_."

_Romance? _I laugh again. "Lucky, you've got this all wrong," I tell him. "It would _never_ work out between us."

Lucky smiles good-naturedly at me and shakes his head. "Don't flatter yourself, darling. I meant romance for James – we need to find him a lady!"

"Is that why we're going to the Dragon Coast?" I ask, completely puzzled at this. Surely there would be more reason to travel this far than just to play matchmaker.

"Of course not!" Lucky booms. "We're going so we can hunt for treasure. The romance is just an added bonus."

As he clears things up for me, I nod slowly. I'm actually pretty stoked for a treasure hunt… but what's this about finding a girlfriend for James? I mean, can't he do that for himself? Besides, what does he need one for, anyway?

"Why does James need a girlfriend?" I ask Lucky. When Lucky gives me a funny look, I quickly cover myself. "I mean, why should we spend our time finding someone for _him_ when we should be finding people for ourselves?"

_Very subtle, _I think to myself. _Not._

Lucky's smile softens. "There'll be time for that, too," he tells me, "but James is adamant on finding a wife. His… er… his father ordered in his will that James procure an heir in case anything should happen to him."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember all this from Jenna's book – it's the reason he originally went after Jenna in the first place. But technically, at least in my world, you don't have to be married to have a baby…

"Can't James just find someone to have his baby and be done with it?" I ask, even though the thought of him taking advantage of someone else kind of unsettles me. I don't know what my problem is. "Then there's no pressure, right?"

Lucky shakes his head. "James is rather particular about all of that. He wants a wife and he has his reasons," he reveals, and then he's done with that spiel. I feel like there's a lot more to it that Lucky isn't telling me, but hey. I've only been on board for a short time – nobody owes me any explanations right away. "But as for now, we just need someone who can get his mind off of his Jenna. He's been brooding quite frequently over her lately, you know."

So _that's _why James has been locked up in his room so much. Had I really convinced myself he locked himself away in order to avoid confrontations with me? Whoops.

"Why now?" I blurt out, wanting to know why – after all this time – he would obsess over Jenna even more than before.

"I don't know," Lucky says with a shrug. "You tell me."

With a sigh, I pick up my sketchbook and continue my drawing.

* * *

I've been tossing and turning for hours, but I just can't sleep. Every time I come close, I either hear a weird noise or start thinking. My brain won't shut up – I've had thoughts of Neverland, Nick, love, and life back home on my mind. How long am I going to keep doing this? What's in store for _me_ when we get to the Dragon Coast, and what comes after that?

I squeeze my eyes shut but it just won't do the trick. My head will still be spinning no matter how hard I try to sleep. Restless, I sit up in bed and take a deep breath.

_Maybe I should get some air, _I think to myself, standing up to stretch. I slip on my flats and walk out on deck, where I quickly figure out that I'm not alone.

Well, I guess I knew I wouldn't be alone, anyway. Queequeg and Poseidon had taken the night shift and were still out steering the ship and whatnot. I just didn't expect James to be out there as well, looking out at the dark seas.

Taking another deep breath, I decide to approach him. "Hey, James," I say in greeting.

James turns to look at me and nods. "Evening, Aimee," he replies stiffly, bowing his head politely. "You're certainly up late. Is anything wrong? Is your bed not comfortable enough?"

I muster a smile and shake my head. "My room is great… nothing to worry about. I just have a lot on my mind," I tell him. "What about you? This isn't your shift – why are you up?"

James sighs. "I have a lot on my mind as well… I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Want to tell me what you're thinking about? Maybe I could help," I offer. Besides, it's not like I can do anything else that's productive at this time of night.

"I doubt if you would care to hear it," James admits with a yawn. "It's about my feelings for Jenna and I don't think you'd understand."

I'm almost hurt by this. _Me_, not understand? I guess I don't really know the guy that well, but I do know what a broken heart looks like. I'm not stupid.

"Try me," I say softly, genuinely wanting to help him out.

After a moment's hesitation, James finally nods. "All right," he concedes, looking into my eyes. "I'm still in love with Jenna, to the point that I can no longer go to sleep without checking the binoculars to see her happy, even if she's not with me. Sometimes I forget she's gone back – I wake up and expect her to be there, and she's not. It's the worst disappointment I can imagine."

I can practically feel my heart breaking for him. I mean, I knew he loved her – _loves_ her – but I had no idea he was this down about it. It makes me wish I'd laid off the whole "kidnapper" thing after I realized he wasn't trying to be creepy.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, and I truly am. "I know it must be really hard for you."

James nods. "I didn't start using the binoculars regularly until a few days ago, but it kills me every time I see Jenna and Pan together. And Jenna is always smiling whenever Pan walks into the room or says her name. She loves him more than she ever could have loved me."

"Maybe using the binoculars might not be a good idea right now," I suggest. "Not while the wounds are still fresh, you know?"

"It _kills_ me," James repeats, and he actually looks like he's this close to crying. I can tell he won't – he's just not the kind of guy who would – but for once, I wouldn't find all those emotions lame. Just sad. "I can't see myself that happy with anyone else. I don't know if I ever could be."

"I understand how you feel," I say softly, "but it's been a long time, James… at least for her. In her life, like, thirteen years have passed. At least. She's a woman now."

"Haven't you ever been in love?" James demands, his voice rising (although not enough to rouse the other pirates or wake anyone up). "I didn't think you'd understand!"

"Understand?" I repeat, starting to get pissed off. I want to help, but I don't need anyone telling me I don't _understand._ "Look, James- maybe I've never been in love the way you have… maybe I haven't had anyone I couldn't sleep without thinking about… but that doesn't mean I haven't come close! I know what it's like when someone you care about rips your heart out. I know how that feels!"

James' expression softens. "I apologize," he says quietly, his eyes revealing his guilt. "What was his name?"

I can feel my own eyes about to well up, but I won't let them – my past doesn't deserve it. "Nick," I tell him, my voice just as quiet as his now. "We weren't together for long, but I thought he and I were good together. I could have maybe even loved him one day, but he wrecked all potential of that the night you brought me here."

"How?" James asks. "If he loved you, then how…?"

"He didn't," I reply quickly. I want to answer the rest of James' question, but I can't bring myself to do so. I mean, I think I can trust him, but I don't feel comfortable talking about it.

James understands. "So what will you do now?"

"To get over Nick?" I muster a smile. "I guess I just have to keep myself busy… just try to pick up the pieces and move on. I think it'll be a little easier each day as long as I can accept he's not the one for me, and just let go."

"But what if Jenna _is _the one for me?" James asks, his eyes wide. "How can I let go?"

"I think life will have a way of working itself out," I tell him. I feel like I'm almost trying to convince myself as well, but it's the reassurance I need. "If Jenna were the one for you, she would've stayed. You deserve someone who'll stay… someone who thinks about _you_ every night, right?"

James nods. "I suppose so," he admits, even though I can tell it's totally difficult for him. "You know, my father loved my mother. There were women he wooed on islands, but my mother Anna was the one he loved. When she died, his one regret was not showing her that by marrying her. That is why I hope to find someone I can love like that, why such a thing is so important to me. I'm just afraid I will not find her."

I bite my lip and smile. "You will," I assure him, wanting to be as supportive as possible. "You're smart and kind and… well… you're pretty easy on the eyes," I admit, praying that the darkness outside will hide the fact that I'm actually blushing. "I mean, you're obviously not _my_ type…" I add in hastily.

"Obviously," James agrees with a nod.

"… but I could see how girls might find you attractive," I finish, my cheeks now burning. What am I kidding? I must be the queen of understatements, because the guy is freaking _gorgeous_ and, on closer observation, he makes Nick look like Screech from _Saved By the Bell._

James smiles. "I suppose time will tell, then," he says, and I wish I could stop blushing like an idiot right around now. "Thanks for listening to me, anyway. I think I might be able to salvage some sleep tonight."

I nod. "Me too, actually," I agree, returning the smile. "I'm happy to help."

James looks at me for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, and finally speaks. "Nick was an idiot to have let you go," he tells me.

Still smiling, he reaches for my hand. I can feel my heart beat faster as his fingers begin to touch mine, and I have to take a deep breath so I can regain composure.

"You don't have to," I nearly whisper, my nerves completely out of control. "I don't need the chivalry."

The smile falls from James' face. "But this isn't –"

He never finishes his train of thought, though, because suddenly Poseidon has approached us. Quickly, James drops my hand, and I start to feel a pang of regret. What's coming over me?

"I hate to interrupt," Poseidon says, "but we're nearing the Dragon Coast."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I'd like to thank _Cheshire Dreaming, RisaPecuu, Purple Shamrock, _and _Yuki Asao_ for your kind reviews! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 15!


	16. Friends Forgotten

**Author's Note**:I'm sorry it's been nearly three months since my last update! There's been a lot going on in my life right now, so unfortunately there isn't as much time for writing. As a Christmas present to you, here is a new chapter!

In her review, _RisaPecuu_ asked if James said, "Nick was an idiot to have let you go," as a sign of chivalry or if he's actually falling for her. I'll let you guys all decide for yourselves! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 16, even though it kind of leaves a cliffy. Happy holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I can barely hear Poseidon's words over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I don't know what's just come over me – when did my heart start to race in the first place? I'm pretty sure I was fine a minute ago.

And before you get any crazy ideas, let me add that James is definitely not linked to this. It can't have anything to do with the fact that sometime in the middle of our late-night conversation, our friendship may have crossed some border into new territory.

No, it's gotta be the fact that we've been at sea for days now, and that I desperately need to walk on land that doesn't move under me. James has _nothing_ to do with it.

"Let's get to work, then," he replies to Poseidon, sounding all business even though it's really late and he's probably exhausted. He then relays some orders to Poseidon and Queequeg, and the three of them prepare to land.

While the guys do their preparations, I stand at the other side of the ship, trying to catch a glimpse of the land we're approaching. There's only so much a girl can determine when she's relying on moonlight and stars alone, but this doesn't even matter right now. I'm just so excited to be landing somewhere at this point.

Moments later, James interrupts my thoughts with a triumphant "Land ho!" In spite of everything, I can't help but smile to myself when I hear this exclamation… it sounds very pirate-y, but I didn't really expect anyone to actually say it. The sound of the words amuses me.

"It's about time," Poseidon mutters as James and Queequeg grab some ropes to tie up the ship.

Suddenly, I hear another voice. "Did somebody say 'Land ho?'" Lucky asks cheerfully, stepping up on deck. He grins at us.

I nod. "Way to be observant," I mock him.

Lucky shoves me lightly. "I never miss a 'Land ho,' Miss Morgan," he replies in all the seriousness he can muster. "No one's getting off the ship without me."

I turn to the others, who shrug and agree. "Lucky never misses an opportunity to meet pretty lasses at the taverns," Poseidon explains, rolling his eyes at the first mate. "And he never goes a trip without visiting the taverns."

"Poseidon's clearly jealous that he doesn't have my skill with the young ladies," Lucky counters him, winking at me.

"I'm afraid Thalassa would disagree," Poseidon retorts, crossing his arms grumpily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to salvage as much sleep as I can." With that, he retreats beneath the ship.

"I go too," Queequeg agrees, following Poseidon.

"They don't want to come with?" I ask, wondering why anyone would want to stay on the ship after reaching our destination.

"Needs his beauty sleep, Poseidon does," Lucky tells me, laughing. "And Queequeg doesn't much like the taverns. The others'll come along in the morning."

Meanwhile, James stands idly by as Lucky and I are talking, and it makes me feel a little uneasy. I mean, James and I just shared a huge part of our lives with each another, but that doesn't seem to make much difference in our friendship – we're still awkwardly quiet and it bugs me. Will it always be this way?

"Let's go, then," James interjects suddenly. We each take a lantern to light our way and step off the ship.

"So…" I begin, not really knowing what to say. There are never any awkward moments with Lucky, but I want to have a better relationship with James, too. I mean, he _is_ the one who invited me aboard, and he's the freaking Captain. Talking to him _can't_ be weird… or at least, it shouldn't be. "Um… do you guys always start your trips off at the taverns?" I finally blurt out, trying for conversation.

James smiles lightly and nods. "But not just for the reasons you think," he explains, shooting a glance at Lucky. "The taverns around here usually provide lodging, so my men can sleep somewhere elsewhere than underneath the ship."

"Of course, the rum and the women are a wonderful addition!" Lucky adds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Not that _you're_ not lovely, Miss Morgan, but I'm afraid things would never work out between us."

I laugh, remembering saying the same thing to him earlier in the day. "You break my heart, Lucky."

James looks confused as he observes our exchange. As we continue to walk through the abyss that is the Dragon Coast, things become quiet once more.

I don't really know what to do about it, so for once, I keep my mouth shut and try to observe my surroundings. Even in the dark, I can tell that Dragon Coast is a foreboding place, much drearier than anywhere else we've traveled in Neverland so far. I can only imagine how it looks during the day.

Suddenly, I can see lights up ahead. There's some kind of building… I can't really tell what it is in the dark… with torches on its sides to provide some light to passerby (namely, us). I look up to see a statue of a dragon on top of the building, breathing out fire way above where we are.

"Here we are," Lucky announces as we approach the building. "The Dragon Coast Tavern." He reaches into his pocket and pulls on his eye-patch, before leading us inside.

James and I exchange looks at this, and can't help but laugh a little to ourselves. At this time of night, I seriously doubt there'll be anyone here that he would possibly want to impress. But as we approach the bar, which surprisingly isn't different from the ones back home, populated with some creepy guys, I realize I'm wrong.

Standing behind the bar are two girls who look about my age. In the dim light, I can see that they're both intimidatingly pretty, but in different ways. One, who looks a little bit older than the other, has dark red curls and this really low cut dress that definitely doesn't leave much to the imagination. The other girl is dressed much more conservatively, in a long, flowing white dress. With long blonde hair and porcelain features, she's definitely the prettier of the two.

Of course, Lucky seems to go for the curvy redhead right away.

"Pardon me, miss?" he calls out to her as she's fixing someone's drink. She turns around slowly. "I'm here with my mates on a treasure hunt, but the only treasure I see here is you."

The girl rolls her eyes and begins to turn away, but then looks back at our group as if she's just had some sort of epiphany. "_Lucky_?" she exclaims in disbelief, approaching us at once.

When the blonde girl hears Lucky's name, she spins around and rushes over as well. "Lucky!" she giggles in excitement.

Confused at all of this, I look at the first mate questioningly. "Lucky?" I ask, wondering what's going on.

James grins. "Looks like he might have forgotten some of his prior conquests," he whispers to me.

"I apologize, ladies," Lucky says to each of them, seeming to be just as bewildered as I am. "I'm afraid I have no recollection of meeting anyone as lovely as the two of you here before."

The redhead shoves Lucky's arm playfully. "It's me, Scarlett!"

Lucky furrows his brow. Obviously the name _Scarlett_ isn't a great memory cue for him. "You must be mistaken. The only Scarlett I've ever known was a scrawny little wench with tangled curls and too many freckles… an ugly duckling, if you ask me."

James leans in toward me again. "This is not going to end well," he tells me, and I dread what's about to happen next.

"How dare you!" Scarlett demands, slapping Lucky across the face. "An ugly duckling?"

Lucky's jaw drops in horror. Clearly nothing like this has ever happened to him before. He tries to backtrack.

"Scarlett!" he exclaims, trying to smile at her even though he's already messed up horribly. "Why, you've grown so much!"

Scarlett folds her arms across her chest and glares at him. "You sure know how to treat a lady," she retorts, pouting.

I hardly consider this girl a "lady" – she works in this sleazy old bar and gives off a kind of slutty vibe – but I can see where she's coming from. No girl likes to hear that her looks are, or ever have been, anything less than perfect… especially coming from a guy.

"I apologize, Scarlett," Lucky tries again. "Please forget my 'ugly duckling' comment from before… you've certainly grown into a beautiful swan."

"Oh, please." Scarlett scoffs at Lucky's compliment. "I hope it hurt," she adds, motioning to Lucky's eye-patch.

"It did!" he exclaims, trying to appear wounded. "Won't you have a little mercy for me, then?"

Scarlett ignores him as best as she can. "I'm taking a break," she says to the blonde girl. "Will you be all right in here?"

The blonde nods. "Take your time," she says softly, as Scarlett storms off.

"Will you both excuse me?" Lucky asks, and he quickly follows the redhead outside.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all," I laugh nervously, glancing at James and the blonde.

"Oh, well," the blonde girl simply shrugs. "I suppose we could use a little excitement around here." Suddenly, she turns to James and appears to be deep in thought.

James, meanwhile, stares at the floor, letting his hair fall in his eyes. He doesn't seem to notice that this gorgeous girl is gazing at him right now, and somehow that makes me feel a little lighter inside.

"James?" the blonde asks tentatively, causing him to look up. "Oh, it _is _you!" she exclaims, taking his hand and squeezing it in greeting. "Don't you remember me?"

James squints for a moment in the dim room, before coming to a realization of his own. He grins.

"Persephone?"

* * *

**Acknowledgments: ** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Yuki Asao, AsItThunders, EragonPeep, jewelofthedawn, Cheshire Dreaming, RisaPecuu, Naomi Friesen, Curry Curran, imagine everything, _and _balcklace-and-roses_ for your reviews on Chapter 15. I hope you guys like Chapter 16!


	17. Persephone

**Author's Note:** Because I've made you all wait so patiently for Chapter 16, I decided to bring Chapter 17 to you right away. A lot of you asked who Persephone is, so here's the chapter that should help to clear some things up (and give you guys more questions in the process). This one will be told from James' point of view. It's not my best, but I hope you like it anyway.

Once again, happy holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Persephone_. James couldn't believe she was standing before him now, even more beautiful than he remembered her. Of course, he hadn't laid eyes on the girl since his first voyage after Jenna Parker left, and he knew that many things had changed since then.

"You're even lovelier than the last time I saw you," he told her sincerely, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it in greeting.

Persephone smiled softly, and her blue eyes twinkled. "The last time you saw me, I was a little girl," she replied, twirling a golden strand of hair. She took a moment to study his features before speaking again. "You've changed as well, though not completely."

It was true. In the time since James' previous visit to the Dragon Coast, he had evolved – perhaps not as drastically as Persephone – in both character and appearance. If he had matured in years, as if on Earth, he probably would have aged from about fourteen to nineteen. Persephone, meanwhile, appeared a bit younger – about Aimee's age, James suspected – but had made a significant transformation from pretty little child to beautiful young woman. It was funny how Neverland had aged the two of them at different rates.

"How have you fared since the _Jolly Roger_'s last visit?" James asked, trying not to lose himself in those big blue eyes.

"Life on the Dragon Coast has been _wonderful_," Persephone giggled. "Everyone here still hails you and your crew as heroes, you know."

It felt as though ages had passed since he and his men had saved the Dragon Coast from a fiery doom, since the golden beauty that stood before him was the adoring child who followed him around every time he visited the taverns with Lucky.

"Much has happened since then," James responded, partially to himself.

Seeming somewhat confused, Persephone turned to Aimee. "You mean, you've found yourself a wife?" she asked James, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

Before James could even respond (regrettably, a part of him had forgotten Aimee was still there), Aimee answered.

"Not me, if that's what you're thinking!" she interjected, her face reddening. "I'm just the new girl on the ship."

James noticed some discomfort in the girl's voice, and immediately felt guilty for forgetting about her. "She's a good friend," he added, trying to assuage any awkward feelings between them.

Persephone nodded. "Well, I can't imagine someone like you staying alone for too long," she told him with a wry smile. "Perhaps…"

Suddenly, Aimee broke into a fit of coughs, thus interrupting the moment. _What's come over her? _James wondered, hoping it wasn't something in the air.

"All right there, Aimee?" he asked, patting her gently on the shoulder.

Taking a deep breath to regain composure, Aimee nodded. "I think I'm gonna head back to the ship and get some shut eye," she responded, standing up at once.

"Nonsense," James replied, realizing that his sense of chivalry had kicked in. "You shouldn't go there at this time of night by yourself. I'll accompany you."

"I don't want to… um… interrupt anything," Aimee said uncertainly. "You guys are busy catching up. That's cool. I get it."

Persephone shook her head. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?" she suggested, her eyes bright. "We have rooms upstairs, free of charge."

All of the sudden, a young man appeared beside Persephone at the counter. "I would be happy to escort her," he offered, running a hand through his blonde hair. He grinned at Aimee and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. "The name's Andrew, by the way," he added, reaching out to shake James' and Aimee's hands.

"My cousin," Persephone explained. "He'll have you taken care of, Aimee, I promise."

Aimee shrugged and nodded. "Well, okay then. Sure," she conceded. "Thanks." And with that, she followed Andrew away from the bar and up the stairs.

For hours following Aimee's departure, Persephone and James continued to talk about everything that had transpired since they last saw each other. A part of James was so engrossed in the conversation that he hadn't even noticed that Lucky and Scarlett had returned amicably, or that nearly everyone in the tavern had left.

But another part of him remained detached from the conversation, focused instead on Aimee's absence. He couldn't help but regret leaving her out earlier, and wondered if this would lead to more awkward silences between them. He liked the way they had been able to talk so openly earlier, and didn't want to lose this newfound friendship. Most of all, he hated the way he felt as he watched her disappear up the stairs with the golden-haired stranger.

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, AsItThunders, Yuki Asao, balcklace-and-roses, imagine everything, _and _RisaPecuu_ for your reviews on Chapter 16. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	18. The Dragon Coast

**Author's Note**: And the plot thickens! There are still plenty of twists in the story to come, but I was pleased to read such kind reviews from you guys. This chapter provides a little more back-story (although not everything), and I apologize in advance for the crappy writing. I know the chapter ends kind of strangely… I had a lot of trouble writing it!

Anyway, I wish you all a wonderful new year… may 2009 be the best yet!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

I wake up in a sea of confusion.

Okay, so maybe the marine metaphors just come naturally when you've been on a pirate ship for several days. But that doesn't make them any less true.

For one thing, I'm lying on a mattress that's hard as rock. The walls are black, with paintings of fire and dragons and other dark things that obviously this island is known for. I know I'm not in my room in Florida, know I'm not on the _Jolly Roger_, but if I'm here, in this room above the tavern, then where are my pirate friends? Where are Lucky and Poseidon and Sam? Where are Twitch and Queequeg and Smee?

Where is _James_?

Well, I guess that's a no-brainer. As I recall how things went last night, I can only assume he's 'catching up' with his pretty little blonde bombshell from the bar. But why should I care?

_I don't, _I decide. James' love life has nothing to do with me. He can make his _own_ mistakes… I mean, decisions. Right?

I roll out of bed and stretch out. Deep down, I know I'm just flustered because I feel a little lost right now, what with being in a cold, strange place with people I don't know. Combing my hair once through with my hands, I take a deep breath and slip on my shoes. I'm not really sure where everyone is, but I'm ready to leave this weird room and find out.

Opening the door, I head down the nearby stairs. "Lucky?" I call out uncertainly. "James?"

"They're asleep," a barely familiar voice calls back. I reach the bottom of the stairs and look ahead to the bar area, where a blonde guy is counting coins. He looks up from the counter and smiles at me. "Good morning, Aimee."

_Who _is_ this guy?_ I wonder, wishing I remembered where I met him before. Rubbing my eyes, I approach the counter and take a seat in front of him. "Do I know you?" I ask tentatively, crossing my arms against my chest.

The guy nods, completely unfazed. "We met last night," he replies easily, reaching for a bottle of some purple liquid and pouring a glass. He slides it across the counter to me. "I'm Andrew. My uncle owns this tavern."

Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. I wrack my brain in hopes of remembering why the name sounds familiar to me. Let's see… oh! I knew an Andrew in first grade; he was my boyfriend for a day. But then, of course, he held hands with this other girl in our class, and that was the end of that relationship.

But no, this is definitely not him. The Andrew from first grade has black hair, and the last I heard of him, he was into hard drugs. This guy seems way too wholesome for any of that.

Suddenly, my mind flashes back to last night, and I remember Andrew vaguely as the guy who brought me to my room. I guess that sounds about right... I feel bad about forgetting him now.

"It's not poisonous, by the way," he tells me, motioning toward the drink he gave me a minute ago. "It's only juice."

"Thanks," I reply, chugging it down without any further thought. It's sweet, though it's hard for me to tell what fruit it comes from. "Good stuff."

Andrew smiles, and this time it's contagious. Usually I'm not a fan of people who appear too happy, but hey – the guy's got really cute dimples. He may be slightly forgettable, but that doesn't mean he can't be mildly attractive, too.

"I'm sorry I can't serve you any real breakfast," Andrew says, pouring me a fresh glass once I've finished the first one. "But I'm sure your friends will wake up soon, and they'll be able to help you find something."

"What happened to them?" I ask, wondering how they spent the remainder of the night.

As if on cue, Lucky and Scarlett make their way downstairs, goofy grins plastered on each of their faces. "Morning, love," Lucky greets me, loosely draping an arm across my shoulders. Meanwhile, Scarlett tosses Lucky a flirtatious smile, waves at him, then silently rushes out. Lucky turns back to me. "Sleep well?"

I smack Lucky's arm and then roll my eyes at him. "You're a pig," I inform him, though a small part of me actually finds his womanizing ways endearing. He makes no attempt to hide exactly what he is, and maybe that's all a part of his charm.

"Is that any way to speak to your favorite first mate?" Lucky teases, looking at me with those blue forget-me-not eyes. I see that the eye-patch is missing; I wonder if Scarlett has made the same observation.

Poor Andrew looks like he's missing out on our exchange. I feel a tad guilty; it seems Lucky and I have that effect on a lot of people.

"Lucky's no gentleman," I explain to Andrew, who laughs in return. Suddenly, I remember that we were in the middle of a conversation before Lucky came downstairs, so I revert to that. "Oh, hey," I interject, "so what _did_ happen to James last night, anyway?"

Lucky wiggles his eyebrows but says nothing.

"He and my cousin Persephone stayed in the tavern for a while," Andrew informs me, ignoring Lucky's stupid gestures. "I suppose they had much to catch up on… they hadn't seen each other since the dragons were vanquished all those moons ago. Eventually James retired to a room upstairs, and Persephone went home to sleep."

For some reason, I feel like breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that nothing happened between them. "So James is still here?"

Andrew nods, but before he can say anything else, Lucky speaks up again.

"I'm going back to the ship," he says, standing up from the barstool. "The others will be wondering what's happened to us. Care to join me, Miss Morgan?"

I shrug. I _could_ go back to the _Jolly Roger_ and wake up the guys… but a part of me wants to stay here and talk to this semi-cute stranger. You only live once, right?

"Actually, I'm thinking I'll stay here," I tell Lucky, sipping down my juice. "Y'know, wait for James to come down and all of that."

Lucky looks confused for a moment, but then suddenly it looks like he's come to a realization. He winks at me. "Right, darling," he responds mischievously, patting my shoulder. "Be good." Then, with a quick wave, he heads toward the exit.

"So you said something about dragons?" I ask Andrew, trying to pick up where the conversation left off. Man, I sound like such a ditz.

Andrew gives me a puzzled look. "Well, yes… this _is_ the Dragon Coast," he answers, probably thinking that I've been living under a rock until now. It makes me wonder how much 'common knowledge' I've been totally unaware of all this time.

"Sorry," I say, my cheeks actually burning a little, "I know I sound like an idiot. It's just that I'm new to Neverland and I don't really know anything about the Dragon Coast."

Andrew nods understandingly, even though he probably still thinks I'm insane. "I take it you don't know much of our history, then?"

I shake my head. "Nothing," I admit, taking another sip of my juice.

"Well," Andrew replies with a smile, "I suppose I'll have to tell you then, won't I?" He combs his hair back with one hand before continuing. "From the very beginning, there have always been dragons on the Dragon Coast... possibly more dragons than humans, even."

"Hence the island's name?"

"Yes. Naturally our forefathers didn't let the dragons slip their mind when they named the island," Andrew chuckles. "And for a time, dragons and humans cohabited quite peacefully. That was, until the pirates."

The pirates? I frown. "You mean… _James_?"

Andrew furrows his brow and shakes his head. "His father," he reveals after a long pause. "The late Captain Hook."

"What did he do?" I want to know, my interest even more peaked than before.

"In his conquests, he entered the dragons' caves and stole their unhatched eggs," Andrew explains. "Dragon eggs are golden, so to a crew of pirates, they are extremely valued. They also take ages to hatch, so conceivably they could be passed off as large golden nougats and sold for quite a bit."

Just thinking about all this greed really pisses me off. Honestly, stealing another creature's young just to turn a profit? It makes me sick. "What happened to them?"

Andrew's face grows paler. "They sought revenge," he says quietly. "Even though the Dragon Coast natives weren't involved in the horrible trick, the dragons took out their anger on the humans who lived here. By then, Hook had vanished." He takes a deep breath. "For a long time, they tortured the humans by scorching their shops and homes and creating an air of panic throughout the island. Some tried to escape, but most had no means of doing so. Those who remained tried to defend themselves and retaliate as best as they could."

I bite my lip in dread, even though up until a few days ago, I wouldn't have believed in any of this. "Did they survive?"

"Some yes," Andrew answers gravely, "and some no." He sighs, and I can sense something horrible coming. "Unfortunately, my parents were _not_ among those survivors."

I gasp. Now I'm feeling awful for asking him about all of this; I can't imagine the wounds this must be opening up for him. "I am so sorry," I tell him sincerely, placing my hand on his without even thinking. "If you want to stop, I understand, really."

Andrew swallows, and then shakes his head. "I was a little boy then," he says, his voice strengthening. "I can barely remember those days – just the stories my aunt and uncle told me when I was older. They took me in after my parents' deaths." He takes another deep breath. "Anyway, the dragons continued to terrorize the island as I grew up… I was lucky not to fall victim to them."

For once, I have no idea what to say. I feel inadequate, awful, guilty about reminding him of these days. I remain silent.

"But when it all seemed as if it were over, the _Jolly Roger_ returned to the Dragon Coast… this time, manned by a new crew," Andrew continues. "Though I'm not sure how aware he was of the extent of the torment we faced here, your captain James was more than ready to set things right. At that point, the dragons had taken to capturing children, and had even kidnapped little Persephone."

My jaw drops. "Persephone?" I repeat, totally bewildered at this. "But she's… she's okay now, isn't she?"

Andrew nods. "Because James saved the day," he explains to me. "As soon as he arrived here, he brought the golden eggs he had on the ship – still unhatched, as I've told you it takes a long time for dragon eggs to hatch – to return to the dragons they had been stolen from."

"And they accepted them?"

"Not quite. They had been enraged for so long that nothing would alleviate their rage at that point. Instead, they turned their anger toward killing the son of the man who had stolen from them in the first place."

"James," I clarify quietly. It's crazy to think that there's so much about him that I just don't know. "What did he do?"

"He and his crew defended themselves the best they could," Andrew tells me. "They were excellent with swords, to say the least. Before the dragons had the chance to bring the Coast to its fiery demise, James and his men slew the monsters and rescued the children." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "It was a dark day for the inhabitants of the Dragon Coast, to say the least. But it was also the dawn of a _new_ day for us, with the end of our oppression and constant fear."

I sip the last of my juice thoughtfully, a foreboding sense still lingering over me. "So, around here," I say, trying not to focus on the island's haunting history, "James is hailed as…"

"A hero?" fills in another male voice.

Andrew and I turn to see James standing at the bottom of the stairs. I have no idea how long he's been there.

"No," James answers quietly. "I'm not a hero. I just wanted, for once, to do the right thing."

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _Yuki Asao, NobleBrokenBeauty, RenHen, AsItThunders, EragonPeep, CurryCurran, imagine everything, RisaPecuu, balcklace-and-roses, _and _LarkasBlessing122291_ for the reviews. Happy new year!


	19. Everything Changes

**Author Note:** I can't believe I haven't updated anything since 2008! It feels like such a long time now, and I am _so_ sorry for the wait. These last few months have been crazy for me, hearing back from colleges, finishing yearbook deadlines, keeping my grades up and still trying to maintain a social life. I hope you all are still interested in the stories of Aimee and James and their adventures, and that you continue to read them!

By the way, this story has just passed its one-year mark. Thanks to everyone who stuck by me all this time!

This chapter comes from James' POV… as the story progresses, you will see more and more of it (instead of like, five chapters in a row of Aimee). Sorry it's so short… I just wanted to get something out right away but still capture the thoughts and feelings of James adequately. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

He _wasn't _a hero, James reasoned to himself. Just a young pirate trying to set things right… just a lonely boy who had already failed at enough things that _something_ was bound to work out for him in the end. The only reason he had gone to the Dragon Coast in the first place was… well… it was far from noble.

"He's just being modest, Aimee," Andrew, the golden-haired stranger, interrupted his thoughts. "If everyone knew James was here, there would be a great celebration."

Aimee turned to James tentatively. At that moment, he saw something different in her eyes, though he couldn't place exactly what it was. All he knew was that her opinion of him had changed in the last few moments, and he was afraid that it would only lead them both down a path of bitter disappointment.

"No need for a celebration," James told Andrew, smiling lightly. "We'll only be visiting for a few days and we'd just like to… er… enjoy the island."

Andrew bowed to him. "As you wish," he told the young pirate, taking Aimee's empty glass to clean it out.

"I think we should go back to the ship," James said to Aimee, who still seemed a little shocked. "The others are waiting for us." He reached in his pocket for a silver coin to pay Andrew for Aimee's breakfast and lodging, but Andrew shook his head.

"No need," he assured them with a smile. "Aimee, it was a pleasure to meet you. May I hope to see you again, perhaps outside of the tavern?"

James wasn't sure he liked what Andrew was asking.

Aimee turned to Andrew and shrugged. "Sure," she replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'll see you around."

With that, James led Aimee through the Dragon Coast Tavern and out into the light. As soon as they stepped outside, both James and Aimee squinted their eyes to the morning sun.

"Oh, man!" Aimee interjected, breaking the silence between them. "How could it be so dark in there and so bright out here? I need my sunglasses!"

James hadn't the slightest idea what 'sunglasses' were, but he agreed. "This island is known for its inner darkness," he said, turning to look at her. "Not just within taverns and shops, but at the heart of the island as well. Stay here too long, and the darkness changes you."

Aimee nodded slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Instead of engaging in her usual rants or observations, she remained silent, taking the time to study her surroundings.

At this point, James could tell that something had changed between himself and Aimee within the last night. He wasn't sure if it was their long conversation on the ship, or Andrew's retelling of James' first trip to the Dragon Coast, but something was _certainly _different between them. It all felt so strange to him – the fact that he hardly even knew this girl, and yet he'd found himself revealing so much of himself to her.

What was it about Aimee Morgan that made him feel so self-aware? Was it the way she constantly seemed to be mocking the world, or was it something deeper, like the quiet insight she had shared the night before?

James could hardly concentrate for the next few minutes as they continued to make their way through the island and back to the ship. He wanted her to know what had really happened at the Dragon Coast, back when he had been "the hero," but the timing was wrong. But he found himself growing fonder of the strange girl he had brought back to Neverland unintentionally, and he had a feeling that sooner or later, she would know the truth about him.

As they finally arrived back at the _Jolly Roger_, James knew that things were going to change soon.

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **Many thanks to my lovely, patient readers. You guys inspire me to continue writing! More specifically, I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Yuki Asao, AsItThunders, EragonPeep, imagine everything, Naomi Friesen, CurryCurran, update plea, RisaPecuu, Purple Shamrock 17, blacklace-and-roses, _and _Jake-is-my-guy_. Enjoy Chapter 19!


	20. The Outsider

**Author Note:** Hey guys! I'm _so_ sorry for the huge gap between chapters. I started college in late June and for a while, it felt like I'd never get a chance to sit down and really _write_. Thankfully, when I was back home visiting this weekend, I found some of my old writing notebooks, which helped to inspire me again. Hopefully you'll see more updates from me soon… especially since I'll be taking a creative writing class next semester! Hope all is well with everyone and that you enjoy Chapter 20. (Can you believe it's already Chapter 20?! Where does the time go?) Unfortunately it's not my best, but at least it's something to steer us in the right direction.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

We arrive at the _Jolly Roger_ as awkwardly quiet as ever, with James obviously avoiding me after last night's encounter. At this point, I can kind of see why – we both revealed a lot of ourselves in that heart-to-heart, and if I know what's good for me, I'll stay off his radar for a little while.

What gets to me most right now isn't the inconsistency between us, but something else – something James said at the tavern this morning. _I'm not a hero_. What does that even mean? Is he _trying _to self-deprecate, or is there more to the story that I'm totally unaware of?

The more I learn about James and his world, the less I feel like I'm a part of it. There's so much going on in Neverland that I can't even begin to comprehend – more than Jenna Parker ever wrote about and maybe even more than Peter Pan had ever seen. Trying to wrap my head around all this makes me feel as though I'll always be an outsider, never fully able to put the pieces together.

"Morning, love!" Lucky exclaims, looking up from where he is seated.

"Hey, Lucky," I greet him, raising an eyebrow. The pet names have grown on me, but I still like to give him a hard time for it.

"Oh, not you," Lucky replies, a grin slowly forming on his face. "I was talking to James." He gives us a wink.

James laughs in response, but I can tell he's not fully there. "Morning, Lucky," he says, patting his first-mate on the arm. He tries to seem present, but something is distracting him – thoughts, perhaps, or memories from the last time he was here.

I don't really know how I'm supposed to regard him now, ever since Andrew told me about the dragons. To me, James has always seemed like this sensitive (maybe _overly_ sensitive) guy, not really the pirate type I would typically think of. But Andrew's story paints James as brave… even ruthless… and yeah, heroic. I've practically lived with the guy for what, a week now? I had no idea he was a hero to an entire island. What else don't I know?

Maybe Lucky can sense my confusion, because he reaches out and squeezes my hand. "Come on, Miss Morgan," he says, getting up from his seat. "You look like you could use some _real_ breakfast, not that juice nonsense they had at the tavern."

"Lead the way," I tell him, and he takes me to the kitchen, leaving James out on deck.

Shutting the door behind us, Lucky turns and looks at me. "Have a scone," he says, motioning to the plate on the table. "Something's troubling you, isn't it?"

I shrug. "Not really," I reply, running my fingers through my hair to distract myself from the truth. "I mean, other than your promiscuity on the island so far," I add in for effect, hoping it will distract _him. _In case you haven't noticed, sarcasm is a defense mechanism of mine. "I thought _I_ was the only one for you!"

"It's not that and you know it." Lucky's expression is actually serious for once, and I can't say I'm not the least bit intimidated. Usually there's at least some laughter in his tone, but this time I can't detect it. Is he genuinely concerned? Before I can speak again, he softens. "You heard about what James did for the Dragon Coast, didn't you?"

Slowly, I nod. "I just don't understand," I admit to him. "I mean, he saved an entire island of people! But he wants no recognition whatsoever. He doesn't consider himself a hero at all-"

"But isn't that something we love about him?" Lucky interrupts. "His modesty? He's accomplished quite a bit at sea… he's just not the type who'll let you know it."

I sigh. "I guess, but this doesn't seem like modesty. It feels almost like he's ashamed or something, don't you think?"

Lucky hesitates for a moment, and I feel like I've struck a chord. _Is_ it shame?

"There _is_ more to the story than you were told," Lucky says finally, "but it's not my tale to tell. If James wants to tell you, then he will – in good time. For now, just be patient."

There's so much I want to ask him right now, but I try my best not to bombard him with questions, and instead I just nod. Maybe one day I'll be able to sneak it out of him.

"And as for my promiscuity…" Lucky adds in, the grin returning to his face, "…it's something you'll just have to get used to, darling."

I try to roll my eyes, but I can't help but laugh at this. "I accept," I tell him with a smirk. "As long as _within_ your harem, I can still be number one."

Lucky laughs. "I don't know, Aimee… you're usually quite harsh on me!" he exclaims. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin any potential romances for _you_." He pauses, as though I'm supposed to say something. "Oh, and don't try to tell me nothing's going on there… I noticed the two of you before…"

But I have no idea what romance he's talking about. Me and _James_? That's insane! We have nothing in common and our friendship alone is dysfunctional. How could we possibly have something more than that?

"I don't know what you mean," I reply, totally flustered by this. "Who-"

"You and that bloke at the tavern, of course!" Lucky fills in for me, his grin widening. "_Andrew_, was that it?"

"Oh." Somehow, the thought that it's Andrew relieves me. I mean, he's not my usual type, but then again my usual type hasn't always had the best track record. "He's sort of cute, I guess."

"You say that now," Lucky declares, "but in a few short days, you won't want to leave his side. I can always sense these things!"

I shrug. "Okay, Cupid. I doubt you're right, but if you are, more power to you."

"More power to me," Lucky repeats, probably unfamiliar with the phrase. He adjusts his eye-patch pensively before speaking again. "I suppose it's good to be back at the Dragon Coast."

"Why's that?" I want to know. If the memories are so bad for James, how can they be good for Lucky?

"The adventure," he answers, somewhat deep in thought. "I suppose it's been a while since we really sought out much adventure. James was in such a rut for a while."

"Because he missed Jenna so much?"

"Partly that," Lucky says, "and partly because of…" He stops himself, reevaluates what he's about to say, and shakes his head. "Partly because of Captain Hook. It's hard to grow up without a father."

I nod, thinking of my own life back home. "It's hard to grow up without a mother," I add, remembering that stormy night she abandoned my family. It feels like none of us have grown up in particularly ideal situations, although somehow we've managed to get through them.

"James keeps a copy of his father's diary," Lucky tells me. "It's got records of some of his travels, reflections from some of his journeys…" He trails off, glances out the kitchen window to see James on deck, sitting in silence. "Suppose James just feels lost."

I bite my lip. "Sounds like the two of you are very close," I reply finally.

Lucky nods. "One could say that," he agrees. "When Jenna left him, James traveled around Neverland to find himself a crew. I was the first new member he took onto the _Jolly Roger_… we acquired the others later on."

"What made you decide to join him?" I ask.

A deep pause. "My father was a man of the sea," he ultimately tells me. "He passed on before I ever had the chance to meet him, but I thought that joining a ship's crew would bring me closer to him."

Again, I feel like there's more to it, but I don't inquire further in case it's a painful subject for him. I know my family life is for me.

"So… um…" It takes me a moment to regain composure. "We're here on the Dragon Coast. What are we doing in the next few days?"

Lucky smiles, probably thankful for a less invasive topic of discussion. "James found a treasure map buried in his father's belongings. We don't know what the treasure is, but we'll likely begin the search tonight."

"Tonight!" I can't believe we're already going to be looking for treasure. It's like the _epitome _of being a pirate. I'm so excited, I feel like I'm five years old. "What exactly are we doing?!"

Lucky chuckles at my enthusiasm. "Patience, love," he tells me. "We'll discuss it later." He pauses for a moment. "Do you hear voices?"

"Every day," I reply jokingly, but I crane my ear to listen to the voices out on deck. I can detect James' voice easily – I've grown to know it well – but I also hear a less familiar female voice.

"Let's go see who it is, shall we?" Lucky opens the door and we make our way outside, where we see James chatting up that perfect blonde Persephone girl. How she even got over to our ship, I have no idea.

"Hello, Lucky!" she exclaims, tossing a warm smile at him. She turns to me. "I apologize, but your name escapes me…"

"It's Aimee," I tell her, holding out my hand to shake. She doesn't seem to know what to do with it, so I pull it away before I do anything else like that. "What were you guys up to?"

"I was actually just about to take a walk," Persephone says, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She turns to James. "Care to join me?"

James smiles. "Of course," he replies, his eyes brightening. "We won't be gone long," he tells me. "But in the meantime, take the day for yourself."

Persephone seems like a nice girl. Really, she does. She's done nothing to make me think otherwise. But for some reason, as James takes her hand and they dismount the ship, a part of me strongly disapproves of the relationship that's beginning to bud.  


* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, Purple Shamrock 17, blacklace-and-roses, AsItThunders, EragonPeep, CurryCurran, sssweetie, Yuki Asao, Alei Ray,_ and for your reviews on Chapter 19. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	21. Thanksgiving

**Author Note:** Hey guys! I hope I didn't lose too many of you in the huge hiatus between chapters, but I'm grateful for those of you who are still reading. I was very busy this past semester – getting used to college, taking hard classes, getting sick a lot (the flu, ear infections and ultimately MONO!), and just balancing a social life – but I'm trying really hard to get some updates in now that I'm home for the summer. This chapter comes from James' perspective. It's a bit short and not my best, but it's something. Hope you guys enjoy!

Also, I mentioned this on my profile page, but just recently I began writing a new blog and I tend to update it much more than I do my stories. In case any of you are bored in between fanfiction updates, feel free to check the blog out and drop a comment if you'd like! I left the link up as my Homepage on my profile here, and if you're a member of the site let me know and we can be friends!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

He had forgotten all this – the dark elegance the Dragon Coast was best known for. The overcast skies, the singed homes and structures, the nearly black roses that blanketed the landscape. It was exactly as he had left it, he realized, although much time had elapsed since his previous visit.

In many ways, the Dragon Coast seemed untouched by those hands of time, still scarred by the devastation that had taken place so long ago. But when James turned to look at the golden-haired child who was a child no more, he could also see that much had changed.

"I still cannot _believe_ you're here!" Persephone gushed, squeezing James' arm firmly. "I always dreamed that your crew would return."

James beamed. "The pleasure is mine," he told her sincerely. "And it's wonderful to see how you've grown."

A rush of color rose to Persephone's perfectly pale cheeks, but she smiled nonetheless. "I was a young girl when you rescued me," she said. For a moment she paused, gazing at the young captain and his features. "You haven't changed all _that_ much, James, except for one thing."

"Which is…?"

Persephone's expression softened. "Your eyes," she told him, really taking a moment to look at him. "When I first met you, it seemed like there was a certain sadness behind them, perhaps even heartbreak. But now, you seem much happier."

_Happier_. James hesitated at this, wondering if the girl's words rang true. Yes, he still missed Jenna, but no longer to the point that it hurt. How could that _be_, when just last night the wounds still seemed fresh? What was happening to him?

Of course, he reasoned, he _was_ in the company of a beautiful girl, and beautiful girls _were_ his weakness.

"I suppose some things _have_ taken a turn for the better," James replied with a grin, as they turned a corner on their path. "After all, I _am_ seeing you again." Sometimes James could not help himself; he loved to turn on the charm.

Persephone blushed again, biting her lip and looking down at the ground. "Surely that isn't why you're here?" she asked, her expression less certain than before. "I assume you've got some other unfinished business on our island?"

James paused for a moment. Persephone's words _did_ ring true, but how could he tell her that? He had only brought his crew here for closure, to finally take home the treasure his father had sought out so long ago, but as he looked into those deep blue eyes, he knew those were not the words she wanted to hear. Before his arrival, he hadn't even considered becoming reacquainted with the people he had left behind. Young Persephone had been for him but a distant memory.

Still, they were here together now. She was older… nearly a woman… and beautiful. Just because he was here for a specific mission did not mean he had to forego any opportunities he had with her. Perhaps she could even be the one…

"Whatever business I have on this island has nothing to do with how much I've enjoyed our time together," James finally replied, reaching out for her hand. "And I hope you'll let me prove that to you somehow."

Persephone's gaze traveled up from the ground and back into James' eyes. "Fair enough," she said, revealing a small smile. She let her fingers interlace with his as they continued down the pathway, and soon enough, she spoke again. "So, have you had any recent adventures you'd care to indulge me with?"

Shaking his head, James laughed. "I'm afraid my life has been quite dull since the Dragon Coast. Traveled around a bit, but my voyages weren't at all what I'd hoped they would be." _Because I couldn't stop thinking of Jenna,_ he added silently. "What about you? How is it that no man on this island has managed to sweep you off your feet?"

Persephone giggled. "James Hook! Are you _trying_ to make me blush?"

"It's an honest question, Persephone." James smirked.

As her laughter subsided, she shrugged. "I suppose I've received an offer or two," she admitted, "but the thought of marrying someone I don't love makes me uneasy. My parents don't want to force the issue because then they may keep me working in the tavern, which is of course its own adventure, and thus they always know where I am and that I have been accounted for."

"And yet, it doesn't sound as though you are too keen on that life, either," James observed.

"It _can_ be exhausting," Persephone replied with a nod, "doing what your family asks of you when you know that there could be a whole different world out there, waiting for you. I know they love me dearly, but sometimes I wish…"

"…That you didn't have to focus so much on what they want, and that you had more time for yourself?" James filled in for her.

Penelope smiled. "How is it, James, that you seem to know exactly what I am thinking and feeling?"

"Because, in this case, your thoughts and feelings seem to match my own," he told her. It was true; many of the decisions he had made thus far in his life had been based on what his father would have expected of him. "Also, I am a man of many talents."

Slowly, the Dragon Coast Tavern came into view. "I would love to hear more about those talents," Persephone said, "but unfortunately, I must return to work now."

James nodded. "Will I see you again?" He hoped he would, for he had greatly enjoyed their walk and wanted to spend more time with her.

Biting her lip, Persephone squeezed his hand. "I would love that." She hesitated for a moment, then took a step toward him. "Before you go…"

"Yes?"

"I never had the opportunity to properly thank you," Persephone continued, "for saving my life." Before James could respond, she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek. "Thank you, James."

And as the young woman disappeared inside the tavern, James couldn't help but touch his cheek and grin.

* * *

**Acknowledgments: **I would like to thank _CheshireDreaming, sssweetie, NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, Yuki Asao, Kairi0403, _and _Ra'iira The Fiend_ for their lovely reviews! I hope to hear from everyone soon! Sorry for such a long wait.


	22. Perfect Symmetry

**Author Note: **Welcome back, everyone! I'm sorry for short-changing everyone with such a short chapter last week. I hope you'll bear with me! I'm trying my best to crank out some serious updates before I go back to school at the end of the month… hope I didn't lose too many of you in the long hiatus before my last chapter! For those of you who have stuck around or who have just started reading, thank you. You are sincerely appreciated!

I read every review that I receive, and I totally appreciate your feedback and support. That being said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 22, written from Aimee's perspective once more! Sure, she's a little rude and sarcastic sometimes, but isn't that what we love about her?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

That little _bitch_!

Perfect Persephone, with her perfect long limbs and perfect long hair and perfect skin, has basically enchanted every friend I have in this world. She's like the Neverland equivalent of Bridget Powers, my former best friend in Florida, who was so friendly and outgoing and gorgeous that – when we _were_ friends – I felt like I was invisible next to her, especially in the presence of boys.

Not that I need a boyfriend or constant male attention to make me happy. Obviously I'm doing okay without Nick these days, and I'd really like to think that I'm some kind of independent girl who will be able to find her way no matter what.

To be honest, I really have no reason to hate Persephone. I mean, she offered me a place to stay at her tavern the first night we got here, and she seems nice enough. James hasn't stopped raving about her all morning. But then again, maybe that's exactly why I'm not her Number One Fan.

Wait – what am I even thinking?

"Did I tell you this one story Persephone told me?" James asks, reaching across the table for a pancake. It's only been a day since his little 'date' with Miss Universe and he's already enamored. Jeez. "About the drunken sailors who proposed to her friend Scarlett at the Tavern one night?"

"Only about one thousand times, mate," Lucky shoots back with a chuckle, nudging our young captain in some ritual of male understanding.

"New Jenna?" Queequeg inquires in his usual broken English, taking a bite of his breakfast.

James frowns at the mention of Jenna, but one look in his eyes tells me that her name seems to evoke fewer emotions than it did when we first met. "Let's not be hasty," he informs us all, crossing his arms. "All I've said is that I enjoy her company, _not_ that I plan to take a wife. Besides," he adds, and he smiles in my direction as he says this, "I'm starting to truly enjoy the dynamic we have on the _Jolly Roger_ now."

"She is very pr-pretty, though," Twitch says, winking at James. "Your children would be g-g-godly."

"Don't deny your attraction to her," Poseidon chimes in. "You couldn't shut up about her all morning."

"Enough about Persephone!" James exclaims, banging his fists on the table to demand attention. He turns to me. "Aimee. Why are you so quiet this morning?"

All eyes on me. _Great._ What do I say to that?

Pretending to fight off a yawn, I merely shrug. "I'm tired, is all," I tell him, which is only partially true. Since I know that my answer isn't as snarky as the ones my shipmates have come to appreciate from me, I try again. "Couldn't sleep after listening to you giggle over Persephone all night." I crack a grin.

The other pirates erupt in laughter.

"Knew it," Lucky insists. "I knew you were falling for that pretty little barmaid."

"I am not falling for anyone, Lucky," James argues, a little more conviction in his voice. "And I have not _once_ giggled, Aimee… not once in my life! Have you ever heard me _giggle_?"

His vehement defense is kind of cute, in an I'm-totally-not-interested kind of way. "God, James… don't get all your skirts in a bunch," I retort.

And by 'cute,' I actually mean 'amusing.' Really.

"As the chivalrous gentleman I am, I will choose to ignore your slanderous remarks," James replies facetiously, trying to muster the most formal tone he can, but to no avail; my smirk remains. "At any rate, I would like to give everyone the afternoon to do as he chooses. We'll meet back on the ship before sundown to discuss the reason why we are here."

The pirates continue to talk and laugh heartily for the remainder of breakfast, and then quickly disperses. Queequeg says something about a nature walk, Sam plans to map out the island (recreationally, of course), Lucky and Twitch are off to the Tavern for the zillionth time since we got here, and Poseidon has likely gone swimming. But James? I have no idea what he's up to.

"Hey," I say, catching up to him on the deck. "So what's this free day all about, really? Is it just so you can visit Persephone, Queen of the Underworld?"

Yeah, I know my mythology.

James shakes his head. "I was going to look through everything I have to figure out exactly what we need for our hunt," he explains. "A Captain must always be prepared."

"But how can you really prepare for something like that? Haven't you only seen like half of this island?"

"My father kept very detailed accounts of his travels in a diary," James replies. "And thus I do have a general idea. But not to worry, Aimee – we're pirates! We've been in graver situations before."

I've heard about this diary before, definitely from Lucky but possibly even from James himself. Suddenly my curiosity kicks in.

"Well, um… do you need any help?" I offer, not wanting to sound too eager. "I mean, looking through everything."

"Not particularly," he answers, but he must be able to sense my disappointment, because then he shoots me a small smile and adds, "but I wouldn't mind the company. If you aren't too busy."

"Sure," I respond somewhat casually, returning the smile. "I don't exactly have a 'pretty little barmaid' to go and visit."

James laughs as he turns to approach his cabin. Quickly I follow, nearly tripping on the ends of my authentic Neverland dress. _Damn propriety._ Where are my jeans when I need them? I don't know how I'm going to manage properly on a pirate expedition.

He holds the door open for me, and as I enter the room, I realize it is the one place on this ship I have never been to before. Just as I'd imagine, the walls are as blood red as the ones in my own room here, but the room is much larger with its dark wooden furniture and little else. I wonder if he merely keeps his room neat, or if he just doesn't see the point in personalizing the place.

"It's… huge," I finally remark, half-expecting my voice to echo. "Fit for a king."

James shuts the door behind him and takes a seat on the enormous bed. "I suppose you could say that," he responds. "My father used to live in this room." He motions for me to take a seat beside him, and hesitantly I comply.

It's been a few days since we were last alone together, and I wish I knew where our friendship stands. Some days we argue, some days we pass the time in awkward silences, and some days we seem to talk and understand each other on a deeper level. With Lucky, things are almost always playful, and I know what to expect from him. With James, I'm not so sure.

He reaches into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a notebook. As he flips through the pages, I detect a neat script, slightly tattered pages, and a few detailed diagrams, although James turns the pages so fast that I can't really settle on one particular image.

"What are you looking for?" I ask, twirling a piece of hair around as is my awkward filler habit.

"My father's journal entries about the Dragon Coast," James replies, not looking up from the book. "For such a busy man, he always took the time to detail his voyages."

"You must really miss him." Suddenly I realize how completely idiotic and insensitive I must sound; I've never been much for comforting words.

James glances back up at me and frowns. "How can I miss someone I've never known?" he finally responds, his expression quite stoic as he says this.

I can tell he's lying – just trying to put on a brave face for everyone else's sake. I know this because I've done it myself. It's a characteristic we both have in common.

"You know, sometimes I miss my mom," I admit, not really knowing why. "I mean, she wasn't really much of a mother to me even before she walked out on us, but I always hoped one day she would change. That we would have that perfect mother-daughter relationship."

James nods, patting my arm for support. "I'm sorry you've had to live that way," he tells me. "I truly am."

Biting my lip, I continue. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's okay to miss your father. Really. It doesn't make you weak."

James sighs. "I suppose you're right," he reveals. "Smee has raised me my entire life, and I couldn't be more grateful. Miss Mae even treats me like a son. But I have no connection to my own flesh and blood – none _really_, anyway – since my mother died in childbirth and my father passed on soon after. His journal tells me a lot about his character, but I'll never know how he would have been as a father, or what his voice sounded like, or even the way he smiled."

"It's difficult," I agree, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "But the important thing is, you've been able to create your own family."

"My own family?"

"Well, like Smee and Miss Mae, for instance." I think back to all of the encounters we've had. "And Lucky, he's family, too."

"Lucky," James repeated, a bit startled at his mention. "Yes… he's been like a brother to me since we've met."

"And don't forget the rest of your crew," I add. "They've been loyal to you for a while."

"Loyalty doesn't always imply closeness," James counters. "Besides, they all have their own families away from the _Jolly Roger_."

"Regardless," I tell him, "they choose to stick by _you_, and that's what family really is, when it comes down to it. It's not just who you're related to by blood."

James smiles at my definition, and keeps hold of my hand. "You're a little odd, you know that? One minute you're cracking jokes and riling up my men, and the next you're telling me exactly what I need to hear. It's as if I'm acquainted with many different Aimees in one body."

I grin. "Part of my charm, I guess." I turn my body to face him, when suddenly my sketchbook comes flying out of my dress pocket and onto the floor with a bang.

James drops my hand.

"What's this?" he asks, reaching to the ground to pick it up. "Don't tell me _you've_ been keeping a journal this whole time!"

My heart begins to race as I realize that my sketchbook is now in his hands. All of the horrible etchings and doodles I've done since we left the Clover Cove… so amateur and at the same time so _personal_. Do I let him see?

Too late.

James opens the book to the first page, which is just sort of an amalgam of things in my life pre-Neverland – Nick's truck, my old room, my father playing Sudoku while Harper flings food from her high chair, even Carol barely conscious on the couch. The next few pages, just some sketches of the horizon… our view of the water from wherever we are at the time of the picture. Next, some conceptual picture of Lucky and an unidentified bimbo out at sea. A portrait of Twitch grinning at the wheel of the ship. Queequeg at the shore of the Dragon Coast, one with nature. Poseidon diving from the ship into the ocean. Sam reading a book.

And then there's James.

It's the last thing in my sketchbook so far - mostly just a headshot of James from profile looking out to the ocean. I drew it around sunset the other day when he wasn't looking, since there was scarcely much else I could do. Persephone and her friend Scarlett had invited the crew to stay at the Tavern for the remainder of our time here, but because James and I each have our (far more comfortable) rooms, we've opted to stay here.

"That's me!" James exclaims, tilting the picture a bit. "You drew me!"

I can feel my cheeks burning. "Don't read too much into it," I warn him, snatching the book back. "It was just for practice, that's all."

James laughs. "They're really good," he tells me. "How long have you been interested in art?"

I shrug. "I'm not interested in art," I reply. "Not really. It's just for fun."

"No," James disagrees. "I'm sure I've seen you with that book before. And do you know what that tells me?"

"That apparently I'm interested in art?"

"That you think I'm handsome!" He laughs, motioning toward the picture I drew of him. "Don't you, Aimee? Because this portrait certainly indicates that you do! You've saved the best for last."

I slam the sketchbook shut. "Your features are very symmetrical," I retort. "That's it."

"Oh, that's all right," James concedes, taking the book back from me. He pulls out a quill and ink from the drawer beside him, and draws a stick-figure girl that is probably supposed to be me. "I think your features are very symmetrical, too."

And even then, I can't help but laugh right along with him.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank _NobleBrokenBeauty, EragonPeep, ReturntoNeverland, _and _Falen Angel 2010 X_ for their reviews on Chapter 21. I hope you like Chapter 22!


End file.
